Teenage Dream
by Rickyloverkoopa
Summary: Rick is an outcast in his social life. Not even his family seems to care. What will happen when the tough guy from the royal family takes intrest in him? yaoi. OCxRoy. Rated M for later content.
1. Prolouge

**A/N: Ok so this is like my first story…im kinda new at his….anyway! please feel free to review and message me your thoughts cuz they would be appreciated. Remember I do not own any Mario stuff cept Rick…unless that was created too without my knowledge…Read on!**

Rick

Dear Journal,

Yet another day at my stupid high school. What is the point of going there anyway? There's nothing to do but do pointless math calculations all day. I mean the work isn't hard but still….it's boring. I was made fun of again today. As usual they commented on my dark purple mohawk. Said my purple shell mustve been some sort of genetic disease. I ignored them but it still gets to me sometimes. I wish they would just grow up sometimes.

It was nice to see him again. NO! I cant think like this. Its just not normal. Maybe they are right…Mable I do have some disease…But he is just so cute! Then again he never talks to me…and no one likes a nerd like me…I don't know what I should do…

"Rick! Dinner is ready!"

The silence in my room broke. My mom called for me. The aroma of tonight's dinner filled the house. "Spaghetti" I thought to myself.

"Kay! Coming!"

I closed my journal and put it in my bag. Put my shell back on and walked out my door. Quickly, I ran downstairs to the kitchen and picked myself a plate. I filled my plate and sat at the family table and started to eat. I ate so fast I wasn't sure if I was even breathing.

"Rick, slow down youre going to choke on something." My mom said in a concerned

"Leave him alone. If he chokes he chokes. Let him learn his lesson the hard way if need be." My father said in a nonchalant tone.

I ignored both of them and continued to eat, occasionally stopping for a drink of water.

"So how was your day honey girl?" my mom asked my little sister

"It was great! I had fun playing with my friends during recess." She said with a smile.

"That's good. What about homework?" My dad asked curiously

"Oh yeah….I still have math homework…" She said like it was a big problem

"Well you know you need to finish that tonight right?"

"Yes papa. Can Rick help me?"

"Of course. Rick! Help your sister!" my dad said in a stern voice.

"*sigh* ok." I said not at all excited.

The dinner went on in silence. After everyone had finished, as usual I did the dishes alone with no help. After I "helped" my little sister with her math homework. And by help I mean doing it for her to get her to shut up about not getting it. I proceeded to clean up any mess left in the house and headed up stairs to take a nice warm shower. I took off my shell and stepped in the bathtub. I turned the water on so it was mostly hot and just stood there letting the water run down me with its warmth. I stepped out and a rush of cool air gave me the shivers, so I dried myself. I was tired so I fell on the bed into a deep slumber

Dream

"_Freak!"_

_I was pushed to the ground by one of the other koopas that make a living on picking on me. I backed up against the wall behind me still sitting down._

"_Cant you guys just leave me alone and get a life!"_

_They laughed._

"_HA! Did you hear him? He tried to tell us to stop."_

_They kicked me in the stomach and I curled in pain._

"_Get up!" one screamed. He pulled on my hair to pick me up._

"_AH!" I screamed. "Stop it!" I tried to push them away. They continued to laugh._

"_Hey! Leave 'em alone!" I heard a voice shout_

"_Who said –" the lead koopa started to shout but was cut off when he was punched to the face. The lead koopa fell on the ground with a thud. His followers immediately checked on him._

"_Get outta here!" I heard a deep voice say. It wasn't one of the ones that were trying to beat me up_

"_Ok, ok!" I heard the gang shout. The sound of foot steps running away gave me some happiness, but I still cringed in pain._

"_Hey, are you alright?" the voice of my savior asked He extended his arm to me_

"_Here let me help you up." He said kindly. I opened my eyes and stared directly into a pair of pink sunglasses._

**A/N: So yep that's it guys! Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and stuff. Ill get another chapter up ASAP :) **


	2. An Unusual Day

**So yup! Here is chapter 2 of my little story between Roy and Rick. Hey I just noticed that their names start with the same letter! No way did I intend for this to happen haha. Well if no one read the first chapter here's a little reminder: I do not own anything Mario, but I do own Rick. Please feel free to read on :3**

Morning

*Ring! Ring!* I heard my alarm clock blaring, waking me up to get ready for school. I shut it off still with my face in the pillow.

"Rick, get up." I heard my dad say sternly.

"Ok…." I said groggily. I sat up rubbing my eyes, adjusting to the light

"Why does school have to be so fucking early…?" I said to myself.

I stood up and started to get ready for the day. I headed into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Disgusting…" II silently whispered to my reflection. I fixed my hair, trying to make the dark purple patch look like a presentable Mohawk. I brushed my teeth getting that morning taste out of my mouth and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I took out a carton of milk from the fridge and a box of cereal. Pouring both into a bowl, I silently ate my breakfast. My sister headed down, along with my parents. They too had their breakfast but I was too tired to care or even notice what they decided to eat. My parents left, going to work, saying that they'll see us later today. My sister too left soon after. I left too, headed to my dreadful school.

I walked to school with my bag full of my books and homework for the various classes I take. The cool morning breeze felt refreshing, yet I admit, I couldn't help but start to shivering.

"Walking to school, cold and alone…How funny is that?" I said to myself. I let out a small giggle but stopped shortly after

_Why am I like this? So different…No one seems to like me because the natural color of my hair and shell. And to add onto that, I've got feeling for Roy…Mr. Cool, Tough Guy. Son of our King Bowser….Am I really a freak?_

I arrived at my school, Koopa High. An absolutely wonderful place where the social hierarchy is never broken and every one sticks to the status quo. The sports playing jocks and me at the very bottom of the food chain. I opened my locker, taking out materials needed for my next class, and placing the things I don't need inside. I closed my locker door to find one of the bully jock koopas standing behind it.

"Ready for another day of torment Rick?" He said happily

"Fuck off Andrew." I said dismissingly, giving him the claw.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Watch your language or else I'm gonna have to knock those words outta your head!" He said with a raised voice, obviously annoyed with my response.

I didn't want to get into any trouble so I complied.

"Ok, fine. I'm sorry Andrew." I said to him, rolling me eyes. I turned away and started to walk to my first class.

"Good bitch." Andrew said laughing with his friends that came to see the commotion. I ignored the laughter and continued to walk to Physics. I sat down in my seat; a few of my classmates were talking amongst themselves, some still walking in. Everyone quieted down and took notes as the teacher started to lecture us on vector components. We were given our homework which consisted of 10 problems. I finished them in class with ease and put my head down, keeping to myself. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Rick." A deep voice called out to me.

"Huh?" I whipped my head up, curious of who would call my name. No one calls my name, not ever.

"I need your help with the homework." The voice said.

It was Roy.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Whaddaya need?" I asked nervously, trying to keep still my beating heart.

He showed me the problem he was stuck on and I instantly saw what he was doing wrong. I pointed out the procedure that he should follow and how to make it easy for him to keep track of the steps he's taken. He seemed to have an epiphany and glad that he got it.

"Oh ok. Thanks Ricky." He said with a grin on his face. I couldn't exactly see the expression in his eyes because of his dark sunglass lenses.

"Oh yea no—Wait. Did you just call me Ricky?" I asked curiously.

"Who me? No. I just said thanks." He said quickly. I thought nothing of it.

"Oh. Ok. I must've been hearing things, hehe." I giggled.

"You're so weird. You remind me of my brother Iggy in a way." He said walking away.

"Oh…."I silently said to myself. Sad of who I reminded Roy about. I knew of Iggy Koopa. Another son of King Bowser, kinda crazy and an outcast. Reminds me of myself in some way, so I saw no reason why we seemed alike. The bell rang announcing the end of our first class.

"Goody, two more classes before lunch." Again talking to myself. Being at the back of the room, I was the last to get out. The door almost slamming me in the face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw more of those jerks giggling at my near fail. I walked by, not making any eye contact. I would not dare let my purple eyes meet the sea of reads and greens. I bared my teeth and let out a soft growl, trying to be as menacing as I could. Their giggles escalated into a roar of laughter. They mocked my sad and futile attempt to be a threat. I usually would shrug it off, ignoring them and moving on with my day. But this time it was different. I saw a big koopa with a pink shell when I looked back. Roy's all too familiar voice filled the crowd, laughing along with them. I increased my walking speed, getting away from them. I don't think that they saw the tear I tried so desperately to hold back.

**A/N so that's that! Please review, I would like to get some feedback. Thanks!**


	3. Conflicts

**Here it is! Chapter 3. Unfortunately no one has really reviewed me which makes me sad :/**

**But anyways, hope you like it! :) **

Hallways

I quickly walked to my locker, rushing to my next class. I occasionally bumped into others, causing some disturbance in the seemingly never-ending halls. I was usually very calm and much like a ghost in these halls. No one noticed me and it seemed that I just passed right through people. I franticly tried to open my locker concentration on the scene I had just witnessed moments ago.

"Why why why?" I thought in my head, concentrating solely on that. I pulled on my lock and jiggled it multiple times even though it wouldn't open.

"Fuck!" I swore to myself.

"27-37-27" I thought in my head, trying to focus on what I need instead of wild fantasies. I threw my physics books inside, not caring to organize it as I always do. I ripped out my English books, closed my locker, and walked up a flight of stairs to my class.

I walked into my Junior English class and sat in my usual corner seat at the back of the class. All my seats in my classes were in the back, away from my classmates who couldn't tell I was alive if I sat next to them or not. Our teacher gave us a small in class assignment on creating a poem of our choice.

"Your class work is to create a poem. Try to put some feelings into it and don't worry about homework. You don't have any. After you turn in your class work, you've got a free block." He announced to us. The class groaned while I kept silent. I thought of what I should do my poem.

"What to do?" I said amongst myself. I thought maybe I could do it on how alone I felt.

"No, I don't think that's good enough."

I thought maybe I should do it on the incident earlier today.

"So that everyone knows more about my day? I'd rather not."

I then thought that I should make a haiku of love.

"An anonymous love haiku where no one will know who it is that I'm hitting on….that seems ok. It has feelings that are true and pure. I'll do it."

And with that I got to writing.

_My heart's Ascension,_

_Your name I will not mention_

_You, my addiction_

I evaluated my work so far and thought that it was a pretty good piece of work.

"If only…" silently whispering to myself. "But it will never happen. You saw him Rick, he was laughing with all the others. He doesn't think you as someone important. The only reason that he talked to you today was to use you to help him." The depressing feeling came over me again and I desperately wanted to cry. I approached my teacher and asked to be excused to the restroom. He permitted it and I left the class, walking through the hollow halls to the nearest bathroom. I checked every stall inside; making sure that no one would see or hear me. I stood in front of a sink, letting a few tears escape my eyes. I opened the faucet, a cold waterfall raced out. I cupped my hands under it and splashed my face with water. Looking in the mirror, I started straight into my purple eyes.

"You gotta forget it. You're nothing." I dried off my face and walked out back to class. I looked down staring at my feet, walking ever so slowly.

"Hey Rick!" A voice echoed throughout the hall. I looked up to see who had called me.

"Roy…" I sighed dreamily. "Oh God I hope he didn't hear the sound of my voice!" I thought in my head as he was walking up to me.

"Wait," Again thinking to myself, the world slowing down around me. "Why is HE here? Remember, he was laughing with the other douchebags! Ignore him Rick."

Time resumed normal pace. I wanted to turn around and walk away, yet I didn't. I don't know why my body wasn't listening to my head; it was like my heart took complete control over it. Roy stood an arm's length away, putting his hand on my shoulder; I was broken from my trance. His grip was so firm, I couldn't run away if I tried. Yet it wasn't an evil type of hold; like the one those jerks would use on me to keep me from moving. It was kind and gentle, a touch I've never felt before in my life.

"I really appreciate the help in Physics today. Think you can kinda tutor me after school?" Roy asked with a grin on his face.

"Uhh, no problem, I don't mind helping….but what about asking the teachers for some help? I mean, they probably know more than I do, hehe…"I laughed nervously. Why was he being so nice? He was laughing with those other idiots before class, now he seemed so nice and sincere.

"HAHA!" He laughed whole heartedly. "That's a good one Rick. Let me tell you something." He pulled me close to his side, whispering in my ear with his deep sexy voice. "Cuz they're all bitches" He continued to laugh.

I was still trying to recover from the shivers that surged through my body when I felt Roy's breath.

"Well, why me then? I'm not really a person that fits in with your type. Aren't there other smart people that are more like you? Did you try Aaron?"

Roy backed away and shrugged, his smile disappeared.

"Look, I just thought I'd try to be nice and ask you. You're smart and seemed like you needed to get out more. You don't have to; I honestly don't give a fuck." I could hear annoyance in his voice, disappointment too. I didn't see the expression in his pink sunglasses and I'm pretty glad I didn't as he started to stomp off.

I couldn't let a chance like this go away, I had to act.

"Roy, wait!" I called back for him

"What…" Not a care or hint of gentleness in his voice unlike a few moments ago.

"I'm so sorry; I'm not used to being talked to, especially from someone as great as you."

"Yeah? Well then consider yourself very lucky then." Roy chuckled.

"Heh…well I'd be glad to tutor you. Where and when?" I asked, maybe a little too desperately.

"My place. Be there by 3:30. If I don't answer the door then just tell whoever does that your there to tutor me."

"O-Ok. 3:30. Got it." I was happy. This had to be the best day of my life.

The rest of the day went as usual, History, lunch then algebra. It all went by pretty quick. All I could think about was spending the afternoon with Roy. Strictly for academic purposes of course. The last bell rang and the day ended. Full of excitement I went home and left a note for my family in case they wondered where I was. I left my house and walked to the Koopa Castle, wondering what I'll be helping Roy with.


	4. Meet the Family

**A/N: Ok! This took me a little more effort on my 4 day weekend to write but I think I got it! Enjoy **

Castle Koopa

I walked the streets, crossing roads and passing random koopas. I couldn't wait to see Roy, even though I was there solely to tutor him. I checked my watch, making sure I wasn't running late. 3:20. I picked up my leisure pace and hurried to the castle. I arrived and knocked on the door.

"Ouch. That's a tough door." I said rubbing the claw I used to knock. It wasn't long before the door started to open. A small koopa rolling on a circus ball with colorful rainbow hair answered.

"Hi! Who are you!" the little koopa said happily.

"Uh, Hi. I'm Rick. I'm here to tutor Roy?" I said nervously.

"Oh! He told us someone was coming today. My name is Lemmy. Come with me, I'll help you find him." The little koopa said with a smile. I followed his lead. He rolled around on a ball effortlessly with perfect balance. I thought it strange and wanted to ask him about it.

"Why do you roll around on a ball?" I was curious to know why.

"Well I do it cut it's just so fun. And I seem to have a talent for it." He smiled. "Why? Do you think it's weird?"

"Nope, not at all. I thought that it was pretty interesting, and you do it like its nothing." I said in amazement. "Some people think I'm weird cuz my purple hair, eyes and shell, hah."

"Weird? I don't see anything wrong. Like you, I've got a Mohawk but its rainbow colored. On top of that, I roll around on a ball haha." Lemmy laughed. "Roy might be in the game room." Lemmy opened a door and we both looked inside. 2 small koopas were playing a Wii. The youngest one wore handkerchief around his neck and looked like a small version of King Bowser. The other one had a blue Mohawk.

"Glad I'm not the only one who does Mohawks…"I silently thought to myself.

"The one with the blue Mohawk is Larry. The little one is Bowser Jr." Lemmy told me.

We scanned the room more and saw a dark skinned koopa with a large white star over his face. His hair wasn't at all spectacular, well, he only had 3 strands. He was loud, cheering on Larry, then Jr, back and forth. I also saw another koopa. I had seen him around school, very sophisticated and from what I heard, a genius. His hair was blue and had a very unique style, and was sitting down, reading a book.

"The loud one is Morton. And this is-" Lemmy was cut off.

"Ludwig von Koopa," The crazy haired koopa said to me. "Nice to me you." He shook my hand and smiled at me.

"Rick, nice to meet u too. How did u get here so fast?" I questioned him nervously

"I ran a little. I took notice that u were looking for someone with Lemmy and thought that I'd come to introduce myself." He smiled. "Lemmy, go play with everyone else, I'll take Rick where he needs to be."

"Ok Ludwig!" Lemmy smiled cheerfully and started to play with Larry and Jr.

"They seem nice." I told Ludwig.

"Haha, sometimes. Wait until you meet Wendy, god is she a pain." Ludwig joked. "So who are you looking for?"

"Roy, he asked me to tutor him." I confessed to Ludwig. He stopped and had a shocked look on his face.

"What did he do to you? Threaten you? Did he beat you up?" Ludwig started to question me.

"Uhm no? He just came up to me and asked me, why?"

"Nothing. Just surprised. I think Roy is in his room." Ludwig led me through the castle. Walking down a hallway, we heard some crazy laughter coming from a locked room. My body started to tremble at the sound and I was hesitant to keep following Ludwig.

"Don't worry; it's just my brother Iggy, working on some experiment again." Ludwig assured me.

"Oh…" I still proceeded with caution, trying not to imagine what was going on in the lab. "So, why doesn't Roy just ask you to tutor him? I've heard that you're a genius."

"Me and Roy don't get along well." Ludwig told me, not really caring.

"Oh…" I said softly. We continued down the hall. We passed a room and heard some shouting coming from it.

"But Daddy!"

"No! Now clean your room."

"What's-"Ludwig cut me off.

"Wendy getting at by King Dad for something she wants. She always has these temper tantrums."

"Oh no it's cool. My little sister has a lot too haha." I laughed.

We continued more through the halls. Eventually coming up to a room with loud metal music playing.

"Well, for sure Roy is in here. If you need anything, come find me." Ludwig said with a smile and started to walk away. I knocked on the door, hoping Roy would hear me. The music stopped and I heard some shuffling come from the room. The door and I was welcomed by Roy.

"Oh hey, what's up?" Roy greeted me.

"You, uh, asked me to, uh, tutor you?" I said nervously. I can never get over how good he looks.

"Oh yeah!" Roy slapped his face. "Sorry I forgot, come in." I walked into Roy's room. It was large and I admired all the things he had.

"Come, sit." Roy told me. He sat on his bed and I sat across of him. We opened up or textbooks and started to work. Physics, Algebra, History; we covered them all in a short time surprisingly. I wasn't aware that the time was already 5:30 pm.

"Damn! Look at the time, really goes by fast doesn't it?" Roy said when he checked his clock. "Think we should stop?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, if you want." I said, not really paying attention to the time; just being here with Roy. We closed out books and started to put them away and suddenly, Roy started a conversation about me.

"So, what were those guys laughing about earlier today, after physics?" Roy asked, looking at me through his pink sunglasses. I looked away.

"No-Nothing." I lied.

"Rick," Roy held my shoulders, looking straight into my eyes. I tried hard not to blush due to the way he was holding me. "What did they say?"

I sighed and confessed, "They were just laughing cuz I almost walked into the door. Earlier that day they were picking on me too but it's ok. I don't care." A tear came down from my eyes and I raised a claw to wipe it away before Roy noticed. Instead, Roy put his claw up and wiped it away. I looked at him with a curious look on my face.

"Sorry about that, it was something I would do with my ex." Roy said, rubbing the back of his head. "I asked because I was only curious. I told them they shouldn't bother you, it just wasn't right."

"Really?"

"Yeah don't worry." Roy assured me.

We continued to talk for a while. I asked how his family was and in short said "A bunch that doesn't get along well." He said he dad gave up on trying winning the affection of Princess Peach, realizing that she won't ever return the same feelings. Roy then asked me about the color of my eyes and shell.

"What's up with the color thing you got going on? I've never heard or seen anyone with purple hair, eyes and shell." Roy laughed.

I looked down, discouraged. "It's a thing…I don't know why….it's weird I know…" I sighed, depressed.

"No, no! I didn't mean it in a bad way! It looks good and no way does it look weird! I mean, have you seen Lemmy? He's got rainbow colored hair. And just look at me, I've got pink." Roy chuckled.

"Well you guys are the children of King Bowser. Being a prince, people wouldn't dare to make fun of you. They wouldn't make fun of the weird color of your eyes like they do to me." I pointed out to him.

"I think you've got pretty eyes…" I thought I heard Roy sigh softly.

"Wh-Wh-What?"

"I said Iggy has got way worse eyes!" Roy shouted.

"Oh. My hearing must be off today hah." I said believing him

"Haha yeah sure seems like it." He I both laughed.

It was dark out and my stomach started to crave some food. Roy stood up and led me though the castle.

"Wanna stay for dinner?" Roy asked

"I don't know, I probably should get back some." I told Roy.

We bumped into a huge koopa. Flame red hair on his head and had quite a large build. I trembled at the sight of the Koopa King. I bowed, almost speechless.

"S-s-sorry King Bowser!" I said nervously

"Haha, it's alright!" Bowser laughed loudly. "Introduce me to your friend Roy."

"King Dad, this is Rick; Rick, King Dad." Roy introduced us to each other.

"Nice to meet you Rick, don't be so formal next time." Bowser greeted and shook my hand. My hand almost felt like it would break.

"Well, I know where Roy gets his strength from now." I thought to myself.

"Why are you here Rick?" King Boswer asked curiously.

"I asked him to tutor me." Roy answered before I could.

"Is that so? Well then I expect you to do well son!" Boswer laughed again. Me and Roy chuckled along with him too. "It's late; you should stay for dinner Rick. And don't think about saying no."

"Well, uhm, ok thank you. I hope I'm not an intrusion." I said nervously accepting the offer

"Not at all! You shouldn't go home hungry. That wouldn't be very kingly of me."

The dinner at Castle Koopa was amazing; way better than what my family would make. I left the castle, again thanking King Bowser. I said goodbye to Lemmy and Ludwig, thanking them for showing me around earlier.

"Come back anytime!" Ludwig said, smiling.

"Yes! I can teach you how to balance on balls!" Lemmy said excitingly.

Roy walked with me, keeping me company home. I was so happy. The day started off so bad but now, the best things have happened. I finally had a friend, the first I've ever had in my life, and I couldn't subdue the butterflies in my stomach.

"Thanks Roy, I've never had a friend before or anyone at all be nice to me." I told Roy, smiling.

"No Problem Rick. See you at school." He waved goodbye and started to walk away after I stepped into my house. I headed straight into my room and put my things down. No one seemed to be awake so I guess they didn't notice that I was gone the entire day, not that they would've cared. I wrote in my journal about the day today. Feeling dirty, I took off my shell and stepped into the hot shower and started to think of Roy. I felt my member grow and looked down at it. I wanted to fantasize about me and Roy; I hadn't had a release in a very long time.

"No." I said, stopping myself. I dried my body and like last night, blacked out on my bed.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please review! Suggestions and what you think so far please! **


	5. The Talk

**A/N: SO here it is! Another chapter, Enjoy! :3**

Roy POV

I waited for Rick to walk into his house. Smiling, I waved goodbye and started to walk home. It was dark, the only light coming from the street lamps and the moon up above.

"Way to try and blow your cover Roy." I said to myself. "He was so uncomfortable and probably suspects something if he doesn't know yet. Why not just hold up a sign saying ʻHi, I'm Roy Koopa and I've got a crush on you.ʻ" I put my hands on the back of my head and looked up to the sky, still walking home. "What will King Dad say if he found out? Probably disown me…"

I kept walking home to Castle Koopa. I walked in and a goomba servant walked up to me with a message.

"Your father requests you speak with him immediately." The servant told me before running off. I walked through the quiet castle halls, eventually coming up to a large door. I opened it and walked into the throne room.

"Come here Roy." King Dad ordered. I obediently did what he asked. "Who was that Roy? Honestly." He questioned

"Rick, my classmate I asked to tutor me." I said as if I didn't really care.

"Roy, don't lie to me. I'm your father, you can tell me anything." He pressured me.

"A classmate I asked to tutor me." I repeated, obviously becoming annoyed.

"Roy…" He said. I could hear the anger in his voice, but I didn't care.

"Nothing dad! Just stow it!" I shouted at him and started to walk away.

"Roy! Don't try to walk away from this!" Dad roared back grabbing a hold of me. "Who was that boy!"

"A classmate!" I retorted, trying to pull away but I couldn't break free.

"Stop with the lying! I noticed the way you reacted around him Roy! You were nervous, blushed here and there, and even went through the trouble of walking him home! You've never done that with anyone! Now tell me, who is he! Is he more than a friend!" My father demanded an answer from me.

"N-No! It's Nothing King Dad, I swear!" I still fought to break free, tears started running down my cheeks.

"You're still lying! Tell me the truth; Do you like this boy!" King Dad shouted at the top of his lungs, almost waking the entire castle.

"I-I-I don't know okay!" I broke down in tears, crying in my father's arms. "I don't understand what's going on! All I know is that when I see him, I feel good and happy! This is wrong King Dad!"

I wanted to die in that moment. How could I be such a disgrace to the Royal family?

"It's alright son. I fully accept you; gay or not. All I care for is that you are happy." He whispered in my ear.

I stopped my crying and looked at my dad.

"What do I do King Dad?" I asked him.

"Hard to say Roy. You could tell him and take a chance; or you could just not do anything. I personally think that you should just tell him, you've only got one life to life. But do what you want." He suggested.

"But what if he hates me? What if he thinks it's wrong and-" Dad cut me off.

"That's a chance you need to take."

I nodded in agreement and started to walk out of the room.

"I'm not done yet." King Dad stopped me. "Now about that little disagreement you had today…" He started.

"What disagreement? I didn't do anything. Its late, night King Dad!" I ran out of the room as my dad let out a big sigh. I knew what he was talking about. When I saw those guys laughing at Rick, I punched one of them after Rick had left. I lay on my bed; think of what I should tell him the next day or if I even should mention it at all. I thought long and hard about it, and then fell asleep.

**A/N: Yeah I know that it's a short chapter….still review and stuff., Thank you ^_^**


	6. Confessions

**A/N: Whew, wrote this one in Starbucks after school. Took me 2 hours cuz my mom forgot me! :P**

**Well anyways, I hope you enjoy "Confessions"**

Rick POV

I woke up to another day of school. Starting to think of the events that happened yesterday, I started to miss the time spent with Roy.

"Remember Rick, it was just tutoring; stop with the fantasy." I thought in my head. Still, I hoped maybe Roy would start talking to me now or may even ask for more afterschool help. I repeated my mundane ritual of preparing for school and trying to eat some food. My family didn't ask me why I came home late last night, so I guess they didn't notice. Figures, my family never noticed anything about me. They never cared about the scratches and bruises I would receive from Andrew and his gang. I left home, starting my leisure and lonely walk to school. But today I didn't walk alone.

"Hey Rick! Wait up!" I heard a voice yelling for me to stop. The voice was familiar.

"Huh?" I turned curiously and saw someone I hadn't quite expected.

"Let's walk together today." Ludwig suggested.

"Really? Well, if you too then sure." I said, nodding my head smiling.

"Do you always walk this way alone?" Ludwig asked.

"Yeah. I don't really have any friends to walk with so I do it solo." I told him. "Why are you walking this way anyway Ludwig?" I asked him with a curious look on my face.

"I just thought that I'd walk with you to school…you know, since we go to the same place." He shrugged

"Oh…Well thanks!" I said happily with a wide smile on my face.

We walked in silence for a little while. I wasn't used to having conversations. My mind was full of amazement that Ludwig would want to walk to school with me. I guess Roy asking me to tutor him was getting better every second.

"How did it go yesterday with Roy? I hope his stupidity didn't give you a headache." Ludwig laughed. I giggled along with him.

"No it wasn't too difficult…I enjoyed it actually…" I explained. My face started to feel warm and flustered. "Mostly because the feeling of being needed." I added quickly

He chuckled. "Yeah I know the feeling." We stopped in front of the school. Ludwig pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it.

"Give me a call if you ever want to hang out, you're always welcome at out castle." He said cheerfully with a smile on his face. Ludwig ran off to his next class.

"Th-Thanks…" I whispered. I took my phone out and added him into my contacts.

"Wow…I'm friends with Royalty!" I thought in my head. I was just ecstatic that I had friends finally.

My day proceeded as normal. I saw Roy around but he didn't seem to notice me. He didn't say `Hiʻ or anything. Lunch came and yet again I refused to eat the gruel they served us. I walked around school trying to clear my mind. But three koopas jumped out of the shadows pushed me into a trap. I fell to the ground as they laughed. The one of biggest build had black hair and a black shell with red eyes. He stood with another red koopa and one green one.

"Andrew…" I said under my breath.

"So Rick, as if being a total freak wasn't bad enough, you tried to flirt with someone from the royal family? Trying to become some gay slut that wants to have `Prince of Darklands` under your `fucked` list?" Andrew shouted. He kicked my stomach and laughed as I recoiled in pain.

"What *cough* are you *cough* talking about?" I tried to question him.

"We all say you trying to flirt with Ludwig von Koopa this morning you little freak! We saw him run away from you after giving you an address to a whore house for little faggots like you!" The green koopa yelled in my ear.

With what strength I could muster, I tried to stand up and speak for myself.

"No, that's not what-" I started to tell them.

"Shut up you little fag!" Andrew ordered before punching me in the face. My mouth started bleeding. I fell on the ground, not wanting to move.

"Yeah stay down you little bitch!" The red koopa said arrogantly.

"Hey! What did I tell you guys!" Someone with a deep voice yelled.

"I know this voice….my hero…"I thought dreamily in my head.

"Roy! Nothing! We were just trying to teach this little fag a lesson because he was-" Andrew said, trying to explain to Roy his position in this.

"Shut it! I told you to stop doing this!" Roy yelled cutting them off.

Andrewʻs anger grew, he started to argue with Roy, "Why do you stand up and defend this guy Roy!No one cares about this fucking freak, so why should you!" He asked.

Roy didn't answer. He delivered a swift, but strong, punch in Andrewʻs guy. He fell to the ground, recoiling in pain. The green koopa checked on Andrew while the red one approached Roy. He took out a knife and started to defend Andrew.

"What the Hell Roy!" He shouted as he lunged, managing a small cut on Roy's arm. Roy winced at the small injury but quickly disarmed his opponent, despite his now bleeding arm. Andrew finally recovered and stood up. He ordered that he and his minions retreat. Roy offered me his hand and helped me to my feet. We walked to the nearest bathroom and started to clean our injuries. I pulled out a small med kit from by bag. I started carrying one with me just in case Andrew and his friends decided to pull something. I took some potion and started applying it to Roy's cut.

"Thanks Roy…If you hadn't shown up…" I started

"No problem Ricky. I, ah-!" The potion I applied to his arm was starting to take effect.

"Sorry"

"Don't worry; it was just a little sting. Anyway," Roy continued. "I told them to stop messing with you and that's what they get for not listening." My mouth stopped bleeding and so did his arm. "I wanted to talk to you about something Rick."

"Sure, what is it?" I said, still making sure his arm was ok.

"Well, it's about yesterday. You see, the purpose wasn't really for tutoring…" He started to say.

"Oh…ok?" I said, puzzled by what he meant. "What was the purpose of having me over then?" I asked wanting to know the answer.

"Well it was just so that I could spend a few hours alone with you…" He continued.

"What do you mean Roy?" I nodded, still anxious for Roy to get his point out to me.

"I….I think I love you Rick…" He confessed. He turned his head, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Roy, I-" I wanted to confess my feelings for him too.

"I know," he said. "this is wrong and you hate me for being this way. I just thought I'd tell you…" He still looked away; a tear ran down his cheek as he started to walk away. I grabbed his hand, stopping him. He looked at me surprised. I wiped the tear away just as he had done for me.

"No Roy, that's not what I think at all." I squeezed his hand. "I love you too." I told him straight out. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. He put his mouth against mine and we engaged in a deep and passionate kiss.

"Wow, I can't believe this is happening….I'm dreaming aren't I?" I thought in my head. His tongue pushed into my mouth, searching for mine. I submitted to his as he me on a dance in our mouths. He pulled away and looked at me with a grin on his face

"Wow…that…that was amazing…" I sighed having my first kiss.

"And there's more in store…" Roy chuckled and I giggled along with him. We walked out of the bathroom to a secluded spot. We sat under a tree and held hands, kissing. The school bell rang and Roy pulled away. "My house this aftetrnoon?" He asked before we parted.

"Sure." I said smiling.

I walked to my last class and Roy walked to his. I spent the whole time just thinking what he plans to do this afternoon.

"Doing `that` could be fun." I thought, a small smile appeared on my face.

The final bell rang and school ended. I waited around the entrance of the school for Roy. Amongst the crowd, I saw Ludwig who stomped his way out, angered apparently.

"Hey Ludwig! What's wrong?" I called out and asked him. He shot me death glance and continued to stomp his way home? I was puzzled why he was angry. I started to think of what I may have done when something startled be from behind.

"Hey cutie…" A voice whispered.

I giggled and started to turn. "Hey se—ANDREW!" I screamed angrily. He laughed and ran away. Roy appeared at my side, pulling me close.

"Yeah he better run away." Roy said while he watched Andrew until he was gone from the scene. "Ready babe?"

I nodded my head and his hand as we strode through the streets, on our way to castle koopa

**A/N: Yay! They're together now! Well I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review suggestions on what you think would be their best course of action, comments or anything! Thank you for reading this far! :) **


	7. Jealousy

**A/N: Sorry for the long update guys! Been super busy with my classes especially Journalism XP**

**Well here's my new chapter, Jealousy. Sorry if it sucks X/**

Ludwig POV

"Give me call ok?" I told Rick before I walked to my first class. I wondered if he would call or something.

"So that's why you didn't walk to school with today huh?" a voice suddenly said behind from behind. I jumped, startled by my friend's sudden appearance.

"Gah! I told you not to sneak up on me like that Luke!" I shouted to the dark skinned koopa. His ran his claws through his dark brown hair, smirking at my surprised reaction then laughed. He's been my best friend since the start of high school and we were just friends, nothing more.

"Hehe, calm your tits bro, I'm just teasing. So, what's his name?" he started asked.

"Rick." I replied casually, trying my best to make it seem like no big deal.

"C'mon Lud, don't try to make like that." Luke scolded, seeing through my façade as we stopped at our lockers.

"Ok, ok. I admit, he is pretty cute." I said, my face slightly flustered.

"Ha! I knew it!" He said confidently. "I'm guessing you two met before your stroll this morning…" I knew he would start questioning me.

"I only met him yesterday ok? Lemmy was showing him around the castle and when they walked into the room, I saw some strange dark purple color out of the corner of my eye. I looked up and saw a handsome koopa with a sexy dark purple thing going on ok?" I blushed hard, my face surely red.

Luke giggled at my embarrassed face. "Go on." He said after we closer our lockers and continued to our class.

"Well I ran up to him, quite quickly I guess, and-"I was cut off again.

"Scared him?" My friend laughed.

"Well I guess a little…he was slightly startled…" I looked down, feeling horrible for making a crappy first impression on Rick.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Don't feel bad, I'm sure he didn't think much of it."

"Well I took him form Lemmy and led him through the castle to find Roy; I guess he was there to tutor him…"

"Whoa wait. Roy asked for a tutor? Like asked or beat him to do it?" Luke asked, a puzzled look appeared on his face.

"I know, I asked Rick if Roy bullied him into doing it but he told me he didn't." I shrugged. We walked into class and took our seats as our teacher lectured on molecular structures. Luke fell asleep as usual, his head in his notebook, pretending to take notes. I sat and stared at the board, day dreaming about Rick…

Day Dream

I sat in my room, playing music on my piano. I heard a knock on my door and ceased my playing.

"Who is it?" I asked hoping it wasn't any of my siblings.

"It's me…"the voice said. I could tell it wasn't my brother or sister's voice so I opened the door. I was met by a pair of sparking purple eyes. Rick scratched the back of his head and moved his hand through his dark purple Mohawk. He looked at my with an innocent smile on his face. My stomach filled with butterflies and my body started to shake.

"Rick…"I sighed almost speechless.

"May I come in?" he asked

"S-sure, of course! I always tell you that you're welcome here."

He walked in and we both sat on my king sized bed.

"Ludwig, I want to tell you something…" Rick started. My hands were shaking and I was filled with nervousness. "I like you Ludwig…a lot…" Rick confessed to me.

My head leaned in and pushed my mouth against his, embracing him in a deep kiss. I pushed my tongue against his, easily winning my dominance over him.

"Ludwig…" he moaned.

Reality

"Ludwig!" Luke said loudly as he shook me awake.

"Wha…?" I said confused.

"C'mon, class is over, time to go." He told me. I stood up and gathered my things. I continued to try and bear through my other classes but the thought of Rick kept distracting me. I had to make a decision.

"Ok Ludwig, you becoming a little obsessed with this. Why don't you just find Rick during lunch and ask him to hang out this afternoon, then ask him out" I planned in my head. I knew that Rick couldn't possibly say no to my offer. I walked out of class and grabbed some lunch. Me and Luke sat together. We would usually sit with others but today we had a private conversation.

"So Luddi, what's your plan?" Luke asked.

"Plan? Who says I have a plan?" I tried to lie to him.

"Ludwig, c'mon, I can tell you like him quite a bit. You obviously have a plan, I can tell by the look on your face." He laughed.

I blushed, proving that I was indeed lying to him. "Ok ok, I'm just gonna ask him to hang out with me this afternoon alright?" I gave Luke a broad overview of my stupid idea.

"Well go then, why are you sitting here waiting with a stupid look on your face? Find him and ask." He encouraged and left the table. I stood up and searched the school for Rick. Every passing moment just put on stress on me.

"What if he says no?" I thought to myself. I then saw from afar, two figures walk into a bathroom. They seemed to be hurt. I could distinguish one of them from my distance.

"Purple shell…Mohawk….yup, that's Rick!" My heart jumped happily. I then saw the other figure. "Big and muscular…pink…great. What does Roy want with him now?" I thought to myself. I quickly walked towards the bathroom they headed into. Seeing drops of blood on the ground that lead into the bathroom, I almost barged in. But instead, I listened to them talk, eavesdropping. "Roy, if you lay a hand on him, I swear…" I muttered.

"Thanks Roy. If you hadn't shown up…" I could hear Rick say. I loved the sound of his voice. So innocent…so willing, it sent shivers down my spine. Roy spoke out as well, but I didn't really care about him. As long Rick didn't scream or cry, I would wait. I did notice something strange though. The tone in Roy's voice had changed. It wasn't a thought, intimidating voice I had grown to recognize as him. It was genuine, sincere, and actually showed some vulnerability.

"Rick…I love you…" Roy spoke. I couldn't believe it! Roy was gay! How could this be! He never sho0wed any signs of attraction towards males! He's had several girlfriends in the past, which I heard he knocked up! As if this weren't enough to take, there was something that almost brought me to tears.

"Roy…I love you too…" Rick said.

"WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE!" My head screamed. I ran away as fast as I could. I passed Luke, not responding to whatever his question was. I sat in my last class, trying to collect my thoughts and feelings. The bell rang and broke the confusion in my head.

We had to compose a short piece in piano, so I decided to let my feelings fuel me. I sat down, put my claws and the keys and started to play. It started happy, the way I felt when I saw Rick. That feeling of floating on cloud 9. I continued to play that jovial tune, but it soon turned morbid and depressing. The way I felt when I heard Rick and Roy confess their love for one another. The pain of a dagger plunged straight through my heart was incorporated into my music. My mind raced and started to fill with hatred and jealousy. My music turned loud and violent and so did my attitude. How could Roy, my brother, take Rick? He was supposed to be MINE! I ended my song and returned to reality.

"Whoa…" The class sat speechless. I had forgotten they were here too. I stared at them with a goofy, embarrassed look on my face. They clapped and cheered. The final bell rang and the day was over. I walked out the main entrance of the school when someone called my name.

"Hey, Ludwig! What's wrong?" Rick called to me.

The anger swelled up in me. I gave him a mean look and stomped angrily back home. Tears ran down my face as I realized that I shouldn't have been cold to him. It was the anger towards Roy that spoke and controlled my actions. Luke ran up to me, panting.

"Hey *huff* bro. *huff* *huff* so how'd it go?" he asked, trying to catch his breath. I sighed and looked away.

"I didn't get to ask…"

"What? Dude, you can't just pussy out like that. You should take the risk and not cower in your shell." Luke tried to give me a pep talk, yet it only fueled my anger more. I didn't let it get the best of me again.

"I wasn't scared alright? It's just…something came up…"

"What then? Tell me."

I wanted to tell him. Although, no matter how angry at Roy I was, I didn't want to ruin his reputation or anything.

"I can't tell you…" I lied to him.

"Fine. Lie to me. I'll just see you later." He huffed and walked away.

"What a crappy day…" I sighed to myself. I entered the castle and walked straight into my room. I checked my phone as it rang.

Ricky 3: Hey Ludwig, its rick. Did I do something to anger you?

"There's just too much on my mind." I said to myself. I closed my phone, not replying to him. I lay on my bed and shoved my face into my pillow, screaming. I let my emotions out one by one. Screaming in pain, punching with fury. I cried myself to sleep.

A/N: Yeah like I said earlier…it sucks XP

Ah well, peace review, send me messages, suggestions, anything please. Thanks for bearing with me for so long XD


	8. Relief

**A/N: Ok! Here is another chapter! I know this took me a while and its pretty short but that's because I took what I was writing and split it into two chapters :P**

**Well anyway, I hope you enjoy it! :)**

Rick POV

We walked along the road to Koopa Castle, holding hands, not caring if anyone saw. Well I guess was still nervous.'

"Roy, aren't you scared?" I asked him nervously.

"About what?" He stopped and looked at me through his pink shades.

"What will everyone say when they see us? I don't want to ruin your reputation or anything…" Worry and concern was clearly heard in my voice.

"Babe," Roy started. "I couldn't care less about what anyone else thinks. All that matters is me and you ok?" He hugged me with his muscular arms. I felt safe and assured.

"But what about your dad? Won't he be angry with you and me being together?" I asked, doubt overcame me again.

"I'm sure King Dad won't mind at all." Roy said with a smirk on his face. He gave a small kiss on my check and we continued to walk to his home castle. As we entered, we were greeted by King Bowser.

"Welcome home Roy! I see Rick is tutoring you again today?" He said happily. My legs started shaking and felt like they would collapse. I was nervous of what Roy would say.

"Well, yes and no. There's something else King Dad…" Roy started to say

"What is it?" bowser said, tilting his head and crossing his huge arms.

"Rick isn't only my tutor but," Roy pecked me on the side of my face. "He's also my boyfriend." My whole body trembled with fear. Roy pulled me close to his side, putting his head on mine, he smiled with delight.

"Great! I knew you would make the best decision my boy!" Bowser shouted with happiness. He grabbed me and Roy, giving us both an airtight hug.

"Wait, I'm confused." I gasped. Bowser set us down, allowing me to catch my breath.

"I'll explain." Boswer said. "When Roy came back from walking you home last night, I questioned his actions. I thought it was strange for him to be doing that. After drilling some questions into him, he finally told me he was gay and wanted to know what to do. I told him he could take the risk of rejection or spend the rest of his life wondering what may have been. And as you can see, he took the risk." I looked at Roy with tear filled eyes. I smiled, thankful that Roy decided to tell me.

"Best decision I've ever made." Roy smiled back. "Well, if you excuse us King Dad, Rick and I are gonna do some…studying."

"Not so fast Roy." Bowser stopped us. "Please don't be doing anything obscene ok?"

"Of course! I said we were only gonna study. I can't believe you don't trust me enough King dad." Roy laughed, leading me to his room.

I was nervous if Roy really intended to mess around with me. We walked through the halls of the castle, eventually entering his room. He left his door open should his father become suspicious. We honestly did study like Roy said; I helped him just like a tutor should. Roy held my claws and looked at me, his face somewhat distraught.

"Rick, I'm sorry if I was hasty today. I just couldn't keep waiting." Roy said with a deep sigh.

"No you weren't being hasty Roy. I'm glad you told me. I'm happy now." I smiled kissing him on his cheek, making him blush.

"I've got an idea." Roy smirked.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked, clueless. He gave an evil chuckle as he closed and locked his door.

"No way." I thought to myself. "Is this really happening?" I smiled nervously as Roy approached me. He vigorously pressed his lips against mine. My body felt numb with ecstasy as Roy's tongue danced with mine. He threw me on top of him as we lay on his king sized bed. I couldn't breathe and broke the deep kiss. Roy licked his lips as I tried to recover. I never thought that I would get this chance, especially with Roy. I glanced at Roy's throbbing member and gasped at its size.

"Rick, I know that this is so sudden but, I want to feel your lips around my cock. Please Rick…" Roy pleaded. I hesitantly nodded in agreement and kneeled on the ground. As Roy sat on his bed, I placed my lips around the head of his cock and started to move down his shaft. Roy shuddered with pleasure.

"Please Rick, don't torture me like this…" Roy whimpered. I slowly bobbed my head up and down, barely able to take in the whole think.

"Rick…" Roy moaned as he placed his claw behind my head, guiding me. "Faster." He commanded, his claw pushed my head and I gradually accelerated. His other claw gripped the bed sheets as he shivered with great pleasure; I could tell he was close. Pre-cum flowed in my mouth. I swallowed what I could as some drip out onto the floor.

"Ohhh Rick…" He moaned. "Soon…I can feel it!" He started to buck his hips. "Ahhh Ricky…I-I think…I'm gonna…!" He shouted. He pushed harshly with his hips and pulled my head forward with his claws. My eyes were wide with surprise as Roy had me deep throat him. His warm seed ran down my throat and I tried to swallow it all. Roy pulled his member from my mouth and a small shot of jizz landed above my lip. He wiped the remnants with his thumb and licked it with a lustful smile.

"Wow Rick…That was…Amazing." Roy thanked. We embraced in a deep kiss. I smiled at him as we cleaned ourselves and sat in his room, lying on the bed laughing and enjoying our time together.

**A/N: Yeah I think I did terrible on THAT scene XP oh well, first time, promise to do better. **

**So I am currently working on this story and another and am trying to write as fast as possible! :P**

**Please review and all that jazz :)**


	9. Opinions

**A/N: Ok, I know it have taken awhile but here's another chapter :)**

**I'm also working on a very short story in addition to this so please take the time to read it and tell me what you think about "Separated Destiny"**

**Well, here it is, "Opinions"**

A loud voice shouted from the outside of Roy's room.

"Roy! Dinner!" Morton banged hard on the door.

"Ok. I'll see you guys in a few minutes!" Roy replied. "Time to make an announcement to the family. Ready?" I nodded in agreement and walked to the large dining room, our claws interlocking. As we entered, Bowser stood and greeted us to the table.

"Rick! So nice of you to join us!" He said with a smile on his face.

"Nice to see you again Rick!" Lemmy jumped in his seat and smiled. I smiled back. I glanced at Ludwig, whose eyes rolled, uninterested about my visit.

"Who the hell is Rick? And why are you holding his hand Roy? Is he, like, blind or something!" Wendy demanded.

"He's my friend. Well actually…" Roy kissed my cheek. I blushed with a shy look on my face. "My boyfriend."

Everyone but Ludwig and Bowser sat with their mouths open in astonishment.

"What the fuck!" Wendy screamed in disapproval. "King Dad, tell Roy he's crazy! This is wrong!"

"Yeah Kind Dad! We can't live with a gay sibling! I can barely stand them being `normal'!" Morton agreed.

"Enough, both of you!" Bowser roared. "You're going to need to accept and live with it! Your brother is still the same! Now, can we just eat?"

Wendy and Morton sat, mumbling to themselves, not touching their food. Larry, Lemmy, and Iggy talked amongst themselves as if nothing happened. Roy pulled out an empty chair next to his and we ate together. He had come out in front of his entire family for me; I thought that I should do the same.

"Roy…" I said to him as he swallowed a mouth full of food.

"Yes my adorable lover?"

"I think I should leave a little early tonight."

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I want to tell my family too that why."

"Really?

"Yes. I mean, you did for me so I should do the same. But I want to tell them alone. I don't think my father will be as accepting like yours. I want to give it time to sink in. I don't want him to try to hurt you or something." I explained.

"Ok baby, whatever makes you happy." Roy said as he rubbed my leg.

"You already make me happy." I said with a blush. I grabbed his claw and held it, smiling at him. I heard a loud noise and perked my head to the source.

"Excuse me father but I have lost my appetite." Ludwig excused himself and walked to his room. I ignored it and thought he was against a same sex relationship too.

"What's his deal?" Roy questioned.

"Not sure, but I'll talk to him." King bowser shrugged.

We all continued to eat in peace. Once we had all finished, it was time for me to return home.

"Are you sure you don't want me to tag along? What if someone jumps?" Roy asked with a concerned voice.

"Silly Roy." I giggled. "I'll be fine. I promise." I said smiling.

"Mmm, well, if you say so. I'm going to check on you though, so I better get an answer." He laughed. Roy and I kissed, hugged, and then parted. I strolled the dark, empty streets to my home, thinking about today's events.

"I can't believe it." I started to talk to myself. "This really happened. I can't even believe Roy let me…" I thought back to our intimate session earlier. My face heated up at the thought. Everything was moving so fast and well, I hoped my family would understand.

I entered my home and walked to my parent's door. I knocked, hoping to get a response.

"What." My dad asked with a stern tone.

"It's Rick. I need to tell you something." I said, swallowing my nervousness.

"`Bout time." He said as he opened his door. "Where have you been these past two nights?" My father asked angrily.

"Castle Koopa. Dad I need to tell-"

"What the Hell were you doing there!" He shouted.

"I was with Roy Koopa. You see, me and-"

"You're lying. Why would anyone want to be around you Rick? Especially on of King Bowser's son? You've got no friends and everybody hates you remember?" My father mocked me. I felt discouraged but I still tried to tell him.

"Dad, Roy isn't my friend…"

"See? I knew you were lying. Now, where-" I cut him off this time.

"He's my boyfriend."

"What?" He said, stunned by my answer.

"I'm gay dad, and Roy, he's my boyfriend." We stood there for a few moments in silence.

"Get out…" My father said softly.

"What?" I replied in deep belief.

"I said, `GET OUT'!" He roared as he pushed me. I stumbled and to the floor. My dad grabbed me by the throat and held me against the wall.

"Dad…" My voice came out soft and hoarse; I could barely breathe.

"No! You shut your bitch ass mouth!" My dad screamed at me. He punched my face and my mouth bled. I could swell at the force of the hit.

"We always knew you were a let down from the start. But now…now you're a complete mistake!" He released his grip; soon dragging me around the house by pulled me by my arm. He led me to the living room where my sister and mom relaxed.

"What's going on?" My mom asked curiously. My head hurt more as my dad pulled on my hair, making me stand up.

"Tell them." My dad commanded, still with a firm grip on my hair.

"Well…I…" I didn't want to explain again. I was too afraid. My heart raced and I wished that I had never left the castle. My dad yanked on my hair. Fear filled my body and my eyes were full of tears.

"Fine, I'll tell her! Our son is a fag!" My dad roared.

"What!" My mom shrieked, giving me a look as if I were some demon.

"Please, listen. I-"I tried to explain to her but should not hear my voice.

"Don't talk to me." My mom said as she slapped my face. More tears ran down and I still struggled not to wail out in agony. "This is unacceptable! We can't have a homosexual son!" She screamed with fury.

"EWW!" My sister screamed with disgust. I shouldn't have told them. I knew this would happen. But I would keep trying for Roy. My dad released his on me.

"Mom, Dad, please…" I begged.

"Shut up boy, or whatever you are!" My dad punched me again, this time in my gut. I fell down and rolled over in pain.

"You've got half an hour to pack your things and leave my house you little piece of shit." He dismissed me. I crawled to my room and looked around. My bed, my desk, that's all I had, save my journal. I placed it in my bag and thought to myself. Why didn't they understand? Why don't they love me?

I walked to my door and placed my claw on the handle.

"Well? Leave you fucking faggot!" My dad shouted angrily. I turned the knob slowly.

"I-I love you guys." I said softly as I walked out. The door was slammed behind me and almost caught my tail. I walked for a few minutes I walked for a few minutes and tears started to fall down my face. I cried softly in the darkness. My family hates me and I could only blame myself. I wiped the tears away and quickened my pace.

"I can cry later. I need to get out of the streets before something bad happens." I said to myself. Only a few minutes had passed by when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey sexy…"

**A/N: I think it was Maria that sand "The hills are alive, with the sound of CRAP!" lol**

**Well review and stuff please: P**

**Thanks for bearing with me so far :) **

**And again, please check out "Separated Destiny"**


	10. Torment

A/N: Ok, this took me like a week or two because I'm lazy when I'm on break: P

Anyways, please enjoy.

"What the fuck!" I screamed, startled by the voice I heard. Turning around, I saw a pair of red glowing eyes. I could soon make out his black hair and shell.

"Andrew…of course…" I sighed angrily. "What do YOU want this time!"

"Oh nothing, hehe…" Andrew gave an evil chuckle. He started to pace around me in a circle, occasionally giving a small laugh. "So…What'cha up to?" He whispered darkly into my ear.

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you?" I rolled my eyes. The smell of alcohol was on his breathe. I tried to show him no weakness.

"Hmm…So…Where's Roy?" Andrew continued to circle and stare at me.

"He's on his way, so I suggest you leave me alone." I lied.

"Is that so? Then why didn't you simply stay home and wait for him, instead of walking these dark and dangerous streets all alone?" He prodded.

"I, um, just didn't want to wait…" A small tear managed to escape my eyes.

"Hehe, you aren't a good liar are you?" He smiled. I started to sniffle.

"Ah so Roy isn't coming, is he? And you must be running away from home, right?"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, pushing Andrew out of the way. I tried to run, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"Haha! Feisty…I like that!" Andrew laughed. "You can't run from me Rick, and your boyfriend Roy isn't here to save you this time!"

"Let go of me!" I begged, trying to pull his claws off my arm.

"Please, be quiet for a little bit." Andrew said. He placed a cloth over my mouth and nose. I felt a lightheaded and dizzy. My vision started to blur and the last thing I heard was Andrew's evil chuckle.

I awoke on a bed in a dark room. It was difficult for me to see anything; the only light coming from a small candle on a table near the bed.

"Hey! What going on here!" The words could not escape my mouth. Instead, they were muffled by a cloth tied to the back of my head. I lifted my arms to unite it, but they could not move either. My wrists were bound by a rope behind my back. I panicked, my pulse increased. I tried to stand, by my ankles too were tied together.

"Hehehe…Good, you're awake." Andrew chuckled. He walked out from the darkness. I tried pulling my hands out from the rope, but to no avail. Andrew approached me. I growled, trying to scare him off.

"Haha! That's cute. Don't even try Rick, you can't scare me." He laughed. "You know, your eyes beautiful in this candle light…"

He ran his claws through my Mohawk and rubbed the back of my body. I trembled with fear.

"Crap, this better not be going where I think this is…" I thought to myself.

"You know Rick, I must admit; you're pretty cute. I like to pick on you so that one day, you just break down and become my little bitch." He laughed. "Now, let me that outta your mouth…" He removed the cloth muffling my voice.

"Andrew! Let me go or else!" I demanded. I started at him with anger filled eyes.

"And just why would I do that? The fun hasn't even started…" Andrew said with a chuckle.

"Fun? What `fun'?" I asked, praying this wasn't some sick game.

"Oh, you'll see." He licked his lips.

"Crap…" I managed a small whimper before Andrew locked his lips against mines. He laid me on the bed so I could not pull away. His mouth had the slight taste of beer which I found repulsive. I could feel his large member press up against my stomach.

"Please Andrew…Let me go and I promise I won't tell a soul." I said when he finally pulled away.

"But I've got you right where I want you. Not a chance. Tonight, you're gonna be my lil bitch!" He laughed as he flipped me over. My face on a pillow and my rear end in the air.

"Now, how far has Roy gone with you?" Andrew lifted up my tail. I gasped as he touched it with his claw. "Haha! Not far enough it seems! Oh well, his loss is my gain." He chuckled.

Andrew put his face to my tail hole and licked it with his tongue. My spine shot with the disgusting mixture of resent and pleasure. My body shivered more and more with each lick.

"Hehehe, that feels good doesn't it?" Andrew asked with a seductive voice.

"You're…You're sick….Andrew…" I managed to growl at him.

"I just love tormenting you." He laughed. The sensation of his licks ceased. "Now, let's see how you like this…"

"Oh god no…" I whimpered. "Please, Andrew don't…" I begged, tears formed in my eyes.

"Hehe…Keep on begging and just maybe..."

His member pressed against my tail hole. With a small push, it entered me. I gasped and clenched my teeth. Likewise, my butt tightened around Andrew's cock.

"Oh yeah…" He moaned with pleasure. "Nice and tight. Really tight. I love tight."

I buried my face in the pillow and screamed, crying. Andrew grabbed my waist and started to fuck me slowly. I took in deep breaths and exhaled slowly.

"Frick yeah…Take it bitch…"

Andrew's thrusts gradually became faster and hit me deeper.

"Ah…An-Andrew…stop it…please…" I said crying.

"Hell no bitch!"

His speed increased even more. My body was in so much pain. Crying, tears flowed from my eyes. His moaning and my screams filled the room. I doubt anyone could hear my pleas.

"Fuck Rick…I'm close…" He moaned.

"Please Andrew…*sniff* Please don't…" I begged him.

"Heh…Too late"

A warm, liquid like substance filled me. I screamed my heart out. I started to feel dizzy in my head.

"I…I hope you burn in Hell…" I managed to say before blacking out.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a dark alley. The ropes had been cut off, yet I could still feel as if they were still constricting me. My backpack lay beside me. I put my head on it, curling up, crying. I saw a shadow appear at the entrance of the alley.

"Hello?" He said curiously

A/N: "Gah, Rick (Not my real name, but what I go by on Fanfiction)! What's up with you and your cliffhangers?" My friend told me today. Yeah I know it sucked and wasn't really worth the week waited, but sorry: P

I promise that I'll do better! Please review and feel free to send suggestions for other stories or what you think I should do with this. Thank you ^^


	11. Questions

**A/N: Ok, so I know that this is short chapter! Not really good work for a week. Its crap. Ah oh well, I still do hope you guys enjoy it.**

**So here is chapter 10: "Questions"**

Ludwig POV

I awoke from my sleep. The loud noise and banging coming from outside my door was my alarm.

"Ludwig! Dinner! Now!" I heard Morton shout.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I replied groggily. I heard Morton's feet scuttle away, probably to let my other siblings know. I left my room to eat some much needed food.

Me, along with King Dad and my other brothers and sister, waited for Roy. It didn't take long for him to finally show up. Rick followed him. I could feel my face turn slightly red when I looked at him. I looked away before he noticed.

Father gave some speech about Rick being here and joining us for dinner. Roy revealed why he was here.

"He's my friend. Well actually…" Roy gave Rick a slight peck on his cheek. "He's my boyfriend."

Again, filled with rage and jealousy, I wanted to break out in objection. I restrained myself and left that part to Wendy and Morton. They refused to live with a gay brother. They were silenced when King Dad spoke up, defending Roy, leaving Morton and Wendy to mumble complaints to themselves. Dinner continued to go on in silence.

Sitting next to King Dad, I glanced at the two sitting in front of me. They cuddled and exchanged sweet words to each other. I stood up, excusing myself from the table.

"Excuse me, I've lost my appetite." I walked away from the table; my food was barely touched. I walked through the castle to my room. Locking the door, I secluded myself from everyone. I sat and tried to create a song.

I couldn't compose anything remotely good. Every note create was out of the jealousy I had for Roy making them sour. I ceased my playing and curled into a ball, talking to myself.

"Why?" I asked myself. "What does he see in him? I could do so much better for him…"

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about Ricky.

"I mean, I have much more to offer. We would truly happy. Roy's an ass anyway. In a week he'd abuse him. I wouldn't though. Id treat him right."

I just laid there, thinking to myself. A knock suddenly came from my door, breaking my concentration.

"Ludwig, we need to talk." It was Roy.

"What? No! Go away!" I said sternly.

"Now Ludwig." He commanded. I sat there for a while.

"Fine." I let him in.

"About dinner Ludwig…" He started. "What was wrong?"

"I just wasn't hungry."

"That's not true. C'mon tell me. We may fight but we're still brothers." Roy said. "We just started to go out so please…"

"Whoop-Dee-Doo for you Roy." I said coldly.

"What? Do you have a problem with that?" He said with some anger in his voice.

"Why yes, I do have a problem with that." I told the truth.

"Well then spill it!" Roy demanded.

I still refused to reply.

"What so wrong with Rick and me being together!"

"Well maybe you're not the only one who has a deep interest in him! Maybe I like him a lot too!" I shouted back.

We stood there in silence, staring at each other. I could tell that Roy was quite shocked at my response.

"Ludwig, I -" Roy started before cut him off.

"No Roy. Just leave me alone."

"Wait, no, Ludwig, listen to me." He tried to grab me.

"Get out of my way!" I pushed Roy aside. I walked out of my room, passing King Dad.

"Ludwig, what's going on? Are you alright?" He asked with a concerned voice.

"Nothing. I'm going out for a walk." I continued past him.

"Son, wait! Tell me what's wrong!" He commanded. I ignored my father and slammed the door behind me.

I walked the dim and empty streets, trying to clear my head.

"Why am I so jealous?" I asked myself. I kept walking on the empty sidewalk, no destination in my mind. I strolled into an area that was pretty dark; no many lights lit the way. I decided to turn back, but I heard a quiet cry. I followed the noise, coming across a small, yet dark alley.

"Hello?" I asked, curious to see who it was.

"Lu-Ludwig? Is that you?" He asked curiously. I adjusted my eyes, able to make out the figure hidden in the dark. It was Rick.

"Rick! What are you doing here?" I asked as he continued to cry. He couldn't form any words. I saw that he was lying on the ground, his face buried in his bag.

"What are you doing on the ground? Here…" I held out my hand and got him on his feet. "There. Now, what's wrong Rick?"

He still cried, not speaking a word.

"Come. Let's take you home. Then you can tell me and your parents." I said gently, placing my claws on his shoulders. I smiled at him.

"No! I can't go home." He screamed in defiance, before crying again.

"Oh, Ok. Well, let me take you to the castle then." I offered.

"*sniff* O-Ok." He agreed. I took his hand and led the way, offering him a shoulder to cry on.

**A/N: Ok so that's it! Yes as I said, it was short and kind of crap. Couldn't really get my juices flowing. Please, review and stuff. If you have any chapter suggestions then please tell me :)**

**Also, I'm up for some story suggestions as well. I've been thinking of a Gears of War romance with RAAM as the main focus but I'm not sure yet.**


	12. Confrontation

**A/N: Ok guys I'm so sorry for not updating in the past 2 months. I've been really busy with spirit week, journalism, school work, and paddling season has started up again so practices take a lot of time off my hands. **

**Anyways, short chapter, but I hope you guys enjoy.**

Roy POV

I watched as rick walked out of the front door, waving and smiling goodbye. I wanted to go with him. I wanted to spend more time with him. I felt like I had to go with him. There was a bad feeling stirring in the bottom of my stomach. Something bad was maybe going to happen to him. I ignored it. Rick said he was perfectly fine walking alone and wanted to give his parents some time to adjust before meeting me.

"He's a good kid." Father smiled. "I can see why you like him."

"Yeah…" I sighed dreamily. "He's just so…I can't explain it King Dad…"

"Hahaha!" He laughed. "I understand Roy. To you, he is the only person in the world that makes you happy."

"Yeah…" I said. "Hey, King Dad?" I started to ask.

"Yes Roy?"

"Are you sure that you're ok with this?" I said hesitantly. "I mean Wendy, Morton, and Ludwig…"

"Yes, its fine with me Roy. I'll have a talk with Wendy and Morton. Why don't you go talk to your brother Ludwig?"

"Yes father."

I slowly walked to Ludwig's room, thinking about what I would say to him. When I reached his door, I knocked softly.

"Ludwig, can we talk?" I asked him.

"What? No! Go Away!" He shouted from in his room.

"Now Ludwig. This is about Rick. It's important."

I waited.

"Fine."

I walked into his room. Ludwig stood with his hands on his hips. His eyes showed how annoyed he was but I didn't care.

"About dinner Ludwig…Why did you do what?"

"I wasn't hungry." He said as if he had no care in the world.

"Really? It seemed to be a little more than that."

"It's nothing."

"Is this about me being gay? Because we're family and family is supposed to accept each other, no matter what."

"It's not that."

"Well? What was it then?" I questioned him further. "Please tell me. You made Rick feel bad and we're just starting to go out…"

"Yeah, I noticed." Ludwig rolled his eyes.

My body filled with rage. How could he take this so lightly?

"What's your problem! Why can't you just accept the fact that Rick and I are together?" I shouted at Ludwig.

"Well maybe you're not the only one that likes him Roy! Maybe I like him too!" My brother shouted back at my face. Ludwig stormed out of his room. I attempted to give chase, only to heat the door slam the angry voice of King Dad, yelling for him to stop.

"Ludwig! Get back here! He yelled in vain.

"I'm sorry King Dad. It's my fault." I apologized.

"It's fine Roy. So what was wrong with him?" Father asked.

I explained to Kind Dad what happened during our brief confrontation.

"Hmm…So that's the problem, is it? You know how jealous Ludwig can get Roy." King Dad said.

I nodded my head.

"What do I do?" I asked curiously. I didn't want anything to come in-between me and Rick.

"Well, there isn't much for you to do. The only person he will probably listen to would be Rick. Hopefully Rick will let him down gently so Ludwig doesn't go into a fit due to heartbreak."

"Yes King Dad." I sat and thought to myself. Time flew by before I knew it. A knock on the door interrupted my train of thought.

**A/N: Ok so it's short as I know XP**

**I'll write as fast as I can. Thank you.**

**Also, MarioKartmaster has used Rick in his in progress story and we will pretty be writing using each other's characters. His story starts the day after this terrible night has happened. Please read it ^^**


	13. Haven

**A/N: Ok! Getting back into writing! Need the practice for my Creative Writing class next Semester. I'll try to write more. Anyone have something their want me to write because I don't have many ideas. : P**

**Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy!**

Rick POV

I leaned onto Ludwig as he helped me walk. My body was sore and tired, so I limped my way to the castle.

"Thank you Ludwig…really…" I said softly.

"No problem Rick." He replied. "What were you doing in an ally anyway?" He asked curiously.

My eyes started to water at the thought of everything that has happened. I stopped in my steps and sat on the ground, crying.

"Huh? Rick…what's wrong?" Ludwig asked. He knelt beside me and put his claw on my back.

"Well…*sniff*…it's a long story…" I managed to say.

"Well, I'm here to listen Rick." He smiled at me, looking deep into my eyes. I never noticed how nice those blue eyes of his were.

"O-okay…" I said before starting my story. "Well, I walked home and nothing happened to me. Nothing happened until I reached home…" I paused for a moment.

"Go on Rick. I'm here for you." He encouraged, his claw still on my back, sitting beside me, and looking into my eyes with his.

"I planned on telling my parents that I was gay and that I'm dating Roy now, but…" I started to cry loudly. "But they won't accept it! My dad held me up against the wall and choked me." I touched my throat. "And my mom slapped me…" I rubbed my right cheek.

"What the fuck!" Ludwig shouted, obviously shocked. "That's not right! What are you going to do? You have to go back don't you?"

"I'm not going back." I said, wiping my tears.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"'they don't want a homosexual in their house, so they're kicking me out…" I said, ashamed that I was practically homeless.

"Well, that's not acceptable at all Rick!" He shouted. "When we reach the castle, I'm known King Dad will help you."

He gave me his hand and helped me up again. I felt like I should have told him more, but I couldn't bear to even think about it right now. I just wanted to forget everything. I continued to limp my way to the castle.

When we had come upon the castle doors, Ludwig knocked loudly. The door opened.

"Well it's a good think that you got over that little temper-" Roy said upon answering. "Rick, what are you doing here? I thought you were home?" Roy asked.

"It's a long story." Ludwig said before I could answer. He held me tighter. "Where's King Dad?"

"I'm right here son." He said sternly. "Hello Rick. We need to talk Ludwig." 

"Yes father." He responded.

We gathered in King Bowser's personal chambers to hold our conversation.

"What brings you here so late at night?" King Bowser asked.

I explained to both Roy and the king what had happened. I tried my best not to cry, but a tear escaped here and there. They both stood, shocked.

"Child abuse is unacceptable in my country!" King bowser said. "I should arrest them in the morning!" He growled deeply.

"Please King Bowser, don't do that." I pleaded. "Who would care for my little sister?"

"Hmm…Ok. Only by your request Rick." King Bowser said.

Roy sat next to me, putting his arms around my waist.

"I'm so sorry Rick." Roy apologized. "If I had only gone with you…"

"It's ok Roy, nothing is your fault." I told him, hugging back.

"So Rick, where will you go to now?" King Bowser asked.

"I don't know…" I said with my sad and quiet voice. "I don't have any family to go to, so I'll try to figure something out…"

"Here." Ludwig suggested. "You could stay here."

"Yes!" Roy shouted in agreement. "Stay here! Please King Dad!" He begged his father.

"Yes! Of course! Rick, you can stay with us." King Bowser agreed.

"Oh thank you, thank you!" I shouted with a big smile on my face. "I will never forget this!"

King Bowser laughed. "Haha! It's no problem at all Rick. You are part of our family. Now, where should you-"

"He can stay in my room King Dad, I have a lot of space." Roy volunteered quickly.

"Hmmm….While I would normally object to it, Rick can stay in your room Roy. Only for tonight though."

"Alight!" Roy jumped with joy.

We all stood up before King Bowser stopped us all from leaving his room.

"Hold on. Ludwig, isn't there something you want to tell Rick?" He asked, trying to get Ludwig to confess something to me.

"What is it Ludwig?"

"Well…uh…you see Rick…" Ludwig said nervously. "I really like you. And the reason I've seemed cold to you today was because I am jealous of the relationship between you and Roy…" He blushed after confessing to me.

"Oh Ludwig." I felt bad. "I'm so sorry. You're really sweet and kind. But I'm going out with your brother. But don't let that come between us being friends. I wouldn't want to lose you." I smile at him.

Ludwig blushed even harder. "Well…ok…it'll be hard, but I'll try." He promised." Roy, I'm so sorry for earlier…" Ludwig apologized.

"I forgive you Ludwig. We're brothers, even though we fight, I still love you." Roy smiled.

We all left King Bowser's chambers. Ludwig left for his room, while I and Roy left for his room. I placed my small bag that only had my journal in it next to his large bed.

"That's all you have?" Ha asked. "Since you're getting your own room tomorrow, we are going shopping tomorrow, just for you!"

"But I don't have any money…" I sighed. I already felt enough like I was mooching off of these people who had generously taken me in.

"Rick, I can get you whatever you want!" He laughed

"Hehe, well ok." I giggled. "May I use your shower?" I asked politely.

"Yes! Of course Rick!" He said. "You're living here now, so you don't need to ask."

I laughed and took a quick shower. Still though, the thoughts of tonight surged through me. Why hadn't I told them about Andrew?

I shook it out of my head. I need to be happy for what was happening right now.

I exited the bathroom. Roy was waiting for me on his bed.

"Are you sure Roy? I can sleep on the ground…"

"No." He said "My love will not sleep on the floor. I want to hold you close and keep you safe all night." That cute smirk of his came back on his face.

I smiled and lay on my side nest to him. He pulled the soft, warm, and comfortable sheets over us. His muscular arm went around my body and pulled me close to him.

"I won't let anything happen to you ever again. I love you." He whispered into my ear before kissing me in on the cheek.

"I love you too." I whispered back as I feel asleep in his safe arms.

**A/N: Ok so that's that for this chapter ^^ **

**I hope you guys liked it. Please remember to review and stuff like that :)**


	14. Gifts

**A/N: This is late but Merry Christmas everyone and a Happy New Year! This is my little gift to all of you.**

**I've been on break for a while but I still haven't uploaded and I am sorry :P**

**But this chapter is up so please feel read on my loyal readers who have actually enjoyed the things I write.**

Rick POV

_I was curled up in a corner, barely breathing. My right eye was swollen and my ears were ringing._

"_You little piece of shit!" My dad yelled into my ear as he was kicking me. "We freaking give you a house to live under, give you food, pay for your school, and this is how you repay us!" He stepped on my. "By being a fucking faggot!"_

"_I can't believe I birthed that!" My mom screamed in horror as she watched my dad continued to beat me up._

"_I ought to kill you for-" My dad ceased all his shouting and kicking. "Yeah, that's what I should do!"_

_I heard my dad walk away. I turned my head to see where he was going. I couldn't see much, but he returned with something shiny and sharp. It was a knife._

"_Dad…" I managed to mutter._

_He raised his hand._

"_Dad…please….don't-" _

_I couldn't say anything else_

_Reality_

"Ricky! Babe, please wake up!" A familiar voice shouted.

My eyes shot open. My body felt hot and quivered with fear. I could feel some sweat on my forehead and my eyes were full of tears.

"Rick, are you alright?" Roy asked me.

"I….I don't know….What happened?" I replied in confusion.

"You were screaming in your sleep. What's wrong?"

"Oh…I had a nightmare….About last night…" I said with a shaky voice.

"Wanna talk about it?" Roy tried to comfort me.

"No…I can't…" A few tears dropped from my face.

"I understand." Roy said. "Just talk to me if something is wrong ok?

"Ok…" I promised him. The growl of my stomach broke the sadness in the room. I blushed slightly as Roy giggled.

"Hehe, let's go get some breakfast." He suggested.

"Good idea." I said with a smile as I wiped away my tears.

We walked hand in hand on way to the dining room. The other koopalings had beaten us to the table. Naturally we sat side by side, right next to King Bowser.

"Thank you again for taking me in King Bowser."

"Don't mention it Rick. I'm happy to help you after what you had been through last night. Your room will be ready later this afternoon." King Bowser smiled at me.

"King Dad, me and Rick are gonna go shopping so he can personalize his room." Roy said before kissing my cheek. I giggled and kissed back.

"Well alright. I assume that you two will need some money so see me before you leave." Bowser said.

Servants brought food for everyone. They carried pancakes to the large table. I took small bites as I watched as everyone ate.

King Bowser had a large stack of pancakes, making his way through them like they were nothing. Larry, Lemmy, and Iggy ate and talked to each other. They occasionally laughed. I found it cute how they all had Mohawks. Ludwig sat across of my and silently ate his food. I couldn't help but feel horrible for rejecting him last night. Junior sat between Larry and Ludwig. He looked so much like the King. I would be confused had they not been different ages. Morton made quite a mess while he ate his food. Wendy spent most of her time looking in a mirror she brought with her.

"Excuse me sir but you have a visitor." A butler said upon entering the room.

"Well? Who is it?" Bowser demanded.

A small koopa child stepped out. He seemed extremely nervous. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"JASON!" Junior yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran up to Jason, giving him a big hug. I poked Roy's side. He turned to me.

"Who's Jason?" I asked.

"Well a while ago, King Dad had another child. But things weren't working out with mom so they split up. She took Jason with her and we haven't seen him since." Roy explained in short.

"Oh…" I said softly. I felt bad for Jason and how he has been away from his brothers and sister for so long.

Everyone left the table when breakfast ended. King Bowser met with me and Roy before we headed out for out little shopping spree.

"I'm sure one thousand coins should be enough?" Bowser said as he handed up a bug full of coins.

"One thousand!" I gawked astounded.

King bowser laughed. "I figured there might be a few things that you want to fill your new room with."

"Thanks King Dad!" Roy shouted as we left the castle. Roy held me close to as we walked into town, proud that I was his boyfriend.

"So what do you like? Besides me." Roy said with a snicker.

"Hmmm…" I started to think. "Not much I guess. I never had anything to do except read."

Roy took me to the nearest book store with a whole selection of books to read. I mostly browsed the Fantasy section which was my favorite. It was a way for me to "get out". I chose about 10 different books.

"That'll be 100 coins." The cashier lady said. Roy handed over the coins while I carried the bag of books.

"Excuse me Prince!" The girl called before we exited the store.

"Huh?" Roy turned in confusion.

"You forgot this piece of paper." The girl handed a small piece of paper with seven digits on them.

"Oh, sorry lady. But this guy," Roy planted a kiss on my lips. "has that position filled already."

The cashier just stood there with a shocked look on her face. Roy and I laughed as we walked out of the book store. We spent our time just walking around, occasionally looking at various stores. I didn't feel like spending their money, I felt bad enough already so I stuck to maybe getting a cool poster here and there. Time quickly flew by and it was already lunch time. We stopped by a small pizza parlor. We ordered a pizza to share. We sat across each other and held each other claws.

"Did I tell you? I love you." Roy said with a grin on his face.

"Yes, you always tell me that." I laughed. "Did I tell you I love you too?"

Roy laughed at me. I couldn't help but marvel at how under all that muscular, tough, coolness; he was a sweet and caring guy.

Our food arrived quicker than I expected. We ate, Roy eating most of it. He paid the bill and we left to walk home.

"Hey, um, I'll be right back ok Ricky?" Roy said with a smile on his face before running off.

"Oh, ok…" My voice trailed. I walked around while I waited. A HELP WANTED sign stood outside a dark building.

"Huh…" I opened the door and stepped inside. The room was large and dimly lit, but I could make out some features.

Tables, booths, and chairs were set nicely near the door and along the walls. A long counter top was near a wall about halfway through the room. On the far side of the room, there was just empty floor where large speakers and a stand stood.

"I take it that you sign?" A deep voice asked.

"Oh! Um…yeah….yeah I did…" I replied nervously.

An older Koopa, maybe in his 20's, stood before me. He had yellow hair and eyes. His and lip and upper right eye were pieced. He was taller than me and stood crossing his arms.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"This is the _Dark Star Lounge_. It's normally an adult only club, but I'm thinking of sealing it off to teens on the weekends. I need someone to work the little bar over there. You interested?"

"Yes!" I said without hesitation. I could support myself with a job and I wouldn't need to completely rely on Roy and his family.

"Then you start next week. I'm your boss, Mark." He smiled.

"I'm Rick." I shook his claw and walked out.

Roy found me and we continued to walk through town.

"So, where'd you go to Roy?" I asked curiously.

"Hehe," He chuckled. "It's a surprise. What about you? You weren't exactly where I left you."

"Well, I kinda walked into a club and got a job." I smiled confidently. "I don't want to keep on relying on you and your family for everything that I need."

"Aw Rick…" He kissed my forehead. I blushed.

We could hear a loud scream as we passed a small building. The Piercing Parlor.

"I always thought piercings were pretty sexy…" Roy mumbled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't know why but there really hot." He shrugged.

"Well in that case…" I tugged on Roy's arm.

"Wait, what are you—"Roy protested.

I pulled Roy into The Piercing Parlor. I heard from someone that tongue piercings can make certain experiences….memorable. I left Roy in the lobby as I headed to the back.

"This won't hurt a bit ok?" A big male koopa assured me.

"O-Okay..." I replied. I stuck my tongue out and braced myself.

It hurt. A lot.

**A/N: Ok so that's that. Sorry if it kinda wasn't good but please review and comment. It really does help with some advice and puts a smile on my face whenever I see what you guys think ^_^**

**So there may about 5 more chapters left in this? I'm not sure but it is ending soon :/**

**I will write the next chapter ASAP though. Feel free to PM me if you would like.**


	15. Exchange

**A/N: I'm working as fast as I can XD**

**Journalism is sooooooooooooooooooooooooo demanding! On top of that, I'm just a junior and I'm starting my senior project paper! I've also got a creative writing class and I've gotta start working on my 30,000 word novel now! Somebody shoot me! (I know, send me PMs saying "Pew, you've been shot so now you're dead." Let's see how many I can get XD**

**Well I hope you like this chapter. I'm sorry that it's not that long XP**

Roy POV

"AHHHH!" I heard Rick scream from the back of the room

Why did he do this? Was it because of what I had said earlier? I walked into the back room to check on Rick.

"Ricky? Babe? Are you alright?" I asked full of concern.

"Ow, ow, ow…" He mumbled with his tongue sticking out. A tiny silver ball sat near the tip of his tongue. It seemed to go well with his natural looks.

"Oh Rick, baby. C'mon, let's go home. That's enough excitement for today." I held his hand.

"Yeah…Good idea…" Rick said. His words were muffled by his tongue, still sticking out of his mouth.

"Did you just call that kid your baby?" A customer asked inquisitively. His hair seemed to have a messy look to it, the front standing up. The hair near his forehead was lined with neon green that seemed to glow compared to the rest of his hair which was a deep black. His eyes also seemed to glow neon green as well. He wasn't muscular or tall, in fact he was the same size as Rick.

"Yeah I did. He's my boyfriend so I can call him whatever I want. You got a problem with that?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, not at all my prince!" The stranger quickly replied and scurried along into the back room where Rick was.

I walked back to the castle with Rick. The pain in his mouth started to go down and he was able to speak without needing to stick out his tongue.

"Well? Whaddaya think?" Rick asked before opening his mouth, revealing the small silver ball.

"I think that you look hella hot." We both laughed. "But why did you get it anyway?"

"Well you said that you thought they were attractive and…" He paused.

"And what? Come on, tell me!" I asked, playfully poking his side.

"And well…" Rick blushed slightly. "I heard that certain things are a lot better with one…"

I looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

He whispered into my ear.

"Oh...OH!" I exclaimed, surprised by Rick's answer. He giggled and I blushed.

We had finally made it home. Rick was excited to find out what his room was like so we headed there first. It was right down the hall from mine.

"So you know when I left you alone earlier?" Well I went to get you a surprise!"

"What is it?" Rick asked anxiously.

"Shhh. You have to wait and see. Close your eyes." I quickly checked the room to ensure that everything was in place.

"Ok, come in."

Rick hesitantly walked towards me, bumping into his slightly open door. I stopped him.

"Good. Now, open."

Rick slowly opened his eyes, which instantly filled with amazement.

"Oh…My….God…." He said softly. He seemed extremely shocked.

His room was quite large, almost as large as mine. The walls were painted a dark purple to match his personal color scheme.

"No way! Surround sound system AND an iPod!" He shouted.

"Yup." I said with a big smile on my face.

Rick chose a song, _Disco Rangers_ (by _SKRILLEX_), and almost turned the volume to full blast.

"How did you know I liked dub step!" He screamed in fascination.

"Uhm, lucky guess?" I said nervously before of us started to laugh, falling on his bed. It was warm and comfy, big enough to fit the both of us should we sleep together.

"So…do you like your gifts?" I asked him.

"I love them!" Rick smiled. "I still can't get over the fact that your family has taken me in."

"Anything for you Ricky. You know you're my one and only…" I whispered softly, stroking his soft hair. I placed my claws into his and started to stretch them apart. I laid on top him before pressing my lips against his. My tongue gently pushed against his, dancing, playing, exploring each other. The new metal ball in his mouth was different. My body trembled more than it did before. I started to like this piercing even more. I broke the kiss. Rick tilted his head to the side and revealed his neck. Naturally, I buried my face in it. I kissed, sucked, and then bit a single spot, causing him to moan with pleasure.

"Ohhh….Roy…" Rick moaned softly out of pure ecstasy.

My cock was hard and ready for a warm tongue or a tight hold. I prayed that maybe I could coax him into letting me play with his ass.

"Babe, you mind turning over?" I asked while looking down on him.

"I'm not sure Roy…" He replied with uncertainty.

"Awww….Why not?" I started to kiss him quickly and aggressively, attempting to get him to change his mind.

"It's…*kiss*I'm just…*kiss* not ready *kiss* yet…"

"Oh…well, whatever you say babe…" I said, halting my kissing. I was slightly disappointed with his response.

"But, we could see if the rumors about tongue piercings are true…" Rick said with a devious smile.

"Heh, that'll work too." I said with a huge grin on my face.

**A/N: COCKBLOCK! XD Cuz imam trololololol like that haha.**

**Well I hoped you all liked it. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! All input and criticism is accepted. I want to get better at my writing.**

**Don't forget about that little game I mentioned at the top, I wanna see how many I can get by the time I publish the next chapter. **

**Again, I am very busy but I am trying my best for all you people who are enjoying this story. **


	16. Good Times

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the what? Three or four month wait? I've been very busy this semester with My senior project and stuff. I've been writing for a class too so I get tapped out quickly T-T But I am back! I hope you guys enjoy!**

Ricky POV

The final bell rang at the same scheduled time, every day. I hurried out of class to the stairs in front of the school; my usual waiting place for Roy.

This week actually went by pretty fast and I started to forget those unfortunate events from last week. Roy's family treated me with much hospitality, taking me up as one as their own. For once, I actually had a family that wanted me around.

Lemmy, Junior and Larry would ask me to play with them or resolve their little fights. They already treated me like an older brother. It was hard to spend time with them AND Roy. He acted jealous sometimes.

Ludwig stopped hitting on me; in fact he was starting to spend more time with his best friend Luke.

Morton and Wendy still didn't seem to have warmed up to me, but they stopped their complaining.

I started getting some attention from other koopas around the school. I guess that they noticed signs of my relationship with Roy; the long embraces when we parted, walking together with interlocked hands, as well as the occasional kiss.

Some koopas actually went out of their way to give me a handshake and say "Sup Rick" while walking through the halls. Some girls would give me a dirty look while mouthing "You lucky little (fill in the blank)".

Not a single bully came up to me the entire week. I was shocked. Just astounded. Andrew's little group kept their distance, especially when Roy would grab me while eying them down from afar.

The best part was that this week wasn't even over yet. I finally would start my job tonight. Roy was coming for opening night to scope out the place and to have a good time. I would be working, but he might stay by me while I serve some drinks.

"So I've been standing here for about five minutes while you've been day dreaming, I hope you know that."

"Wha-?" I said, slowly working myself back to reality.

"What about this." Roy planted one right on my lips, my eyes opening wide. "Better?"

"Oh yeah…" I said with a goofy look on my face.

"C'mon we gotta go or you'll be late for work Ricky." Roy said with his voice that still sent my heart flying. He grabbed picked me up by my waist and threw me on his shoulder, carrying me down the stairs.

"Roy! Put me down!" I yelled, making a futile effort to escape by pounding on his muscular back. I couldn't help but laugh while doing this.

"What's the magic word?" Roy yelled back, laughing along with me. Bystanders looked at us, cheering.

"Yeah Roy!"

"Rick, you lucky little shit!"

"You go at it you two lovebirds!"

"You have a fat butt!" I said jokingly, effectively slapping it.

"Save it for later babe, heh." Roy put me down.

"I can't believe you—well no, I take that back." I laughed.

"Yeah, well you still love me." Roy gave a cocky little smile. He turned his head to the left and pointed at his cheek.

"Yeah, you're right." I giggled, giving him that kiss on the cheek. "C'mon, let's go home. I need to get ready for my first day of work. I can't start off on a wrong foot because my boyfriend distracted me!"

I poked his stomach and started to run home while Roy chased me.

We walked into the castle trying to catch our breath. Sweat dripped from our foreheads and my hair was now all messy.

"You…*gasp* you let me win…" I said with whatever air I could muster.

"Yeah…but it's because I like your ass." Roy laughed which eventually turned into a cough.

I finally caught my breath when I was soon tackled by four small koopalings.

"Ricky!"Lemmy, Larry, and Junior shouted, their eyes glimmering. I could tell that they wanted to play.

"I'm sorry guys but I need to get ready for my job tonight." I said while a small arrow of guilt pierced my heart. I never knew the joy of having siblings that just wanted to play with you. They groaned in disappointment.

"Tomorrow, I promise."

"Ok." They said before running off.

I walked to my room and went straight for the shower. I washed my hair and put it up into my usual style.

"You look good as ever." Roy said while leaning against my door. "Ready to go?"

I nodded my head and walked through the castle until we came across King Bowser.

"See ya King Dad. We're going to the Dark Star Lounge." Roy said before turning around, not wanting to stick with his father.

"Tonight is my first day of work. It's only on weekends." I said to King Bowser.

"Well, that's very independent of you Rick." Bowser said with a smile before dismissing us.

I walked with Roy into town where I first entered the little club. A small line was forming for people to enter.

"Just wait out here until it opens. Then you can come and see me." I said to Roy before he stepped in line. I walked up to the large, intimidating koopa that guarded the entrance.

"Club doesn't open for another half-hour, step in line please." He said with a deep voice. It didn't send shivers down my spine like King Bowser but it still frightened me a bit.

"Uh, I got a job here? Ricky?" I said nervously, hoping I wouldn't be picked up and tossed to the side.

"Hold on a sec." The guard said while he reached for a walkie-talkie. "Mark, this kid says he has a job here? Ricky?" I waited anxiously.

"You're free to go in." He said, opening the door.

"Thanks." I said, my voice still slightly shaky, and entered the building. It was slightly brighter than before. Small neon lights lit up each table. I saw that by the dance floor, the DJ was cycling through his computer, probably doing a last minute check on his playlist.

I saw that Mark took notice to me and ran from across the room.

"So you made it." He said, moving his hair to the right.

"Yeah, well I couldn't miss my first day could I?" I said with a slight chuckle. Mark laughed along with me.

"Yeah, you're right. Ok so come with me." Mark took the lead and started to walk to the "bar". "All drinks are only one gold coin. Make sure they pay before serving them a drink ok?"

"Uh, ok. Shouldn't be too hard."

"Other than that, just talk to people. It helps them stay to spend more money. Plus, who doesn't like someone they can vent to?" Mark said before walking away to tend to his other duties.

I stood behind the black counter. I looked at the shiny surface and ran my hand over it. IT was nice and smooth. I remember seeing in movies and TV shows that people would slide drinks from far away.

"Maybe Ill give it a shot." I thought to myself. I familiarized myself behind the counter space; countless sodas were stacked behind me. There were also glasses under the counter and a beer dispenser which was repurposed for non-alcoholic drinks.

The doors opened and the place was soon flooded with teens. Most went to sit at tables while a few actually came up to me for something to drink. I was slow and it took me a while to get my bearings but got the hang of it after a few people had ordered. I saw that Roy walked up to the counter and smiled at me.

"Well what can I get for you?" I asked, running my claw through my Mohawk.

"Just a sexy little koopa with purple hair, shell, and a metal ball on his tongue." Roy grinned back. I pushed his shoulder and walked away, grabbing a can of soda and opening it for him before returning. Before I could say anything else, I heard Mark's voice echo throughout the club.

"Hey guys and thanks for coming to your teen night!" Mark said before an entire crowd started to scream in approval.

"Just some reminders: This is a place where drugs and alcohol are not allowed. If you are caught, your picture will be taken, thrown out of the club, and will not be allowed entrance ever again. Also, please no fights or you will be asked to leave. We also have a very special guest here tonight; Prince Roy Koopa is joining us tonight!"

A spot light shined over Roy and he waved to the crowd that cheered for him; mostly consisting of his fan girls.

"But please remember to have a good time tonight. Now let's get this started!" Mark said dismissingly. The DJ started playing some dance music and the dance floor was instantly filled. Some chose to stay by their seats.

"Prince we have a special booth set up for you, if you would just follow me." Mark said as a he offered to lead the way.

"It's ok. I'd like to stay here." Roy replied, trying to shoo Mark away.

"Just go have a good time babe. I can't have you distracting me while I work." I said to him while letting out a small laugh.

"Well, ok. If you say so." Roy grumbled. "But don't let me catch you trying to hook up with other guys."

"Yes I won't let you catch me." I promised. Roy puckered his lips and I gave him a quick little peck before he turned around and left the counter.

I continued to work throughout the night. A surprisingly large amount of other koopas from my school came that night. I kept serving drinks, not taking up many conversations with people.

I did see Andrew and his thugs. They spent their time strolling around, trying to hit some girls up. I observed as they were shot down a few times before Andrew eventually found a girl willing enough to sit down with him while his goons wandered aimlessly.

They kept their distance, which was how I liked it. After what Andrew had done, if he got any closer I would request that he be thrown out.

"Hey, can I get a drink over here or what?" I heard a voice call from the side of me. I turned and saw a familiar koopa leaning against the counter with an annoyed look on his face. His hair was messy and dark, the front of it being lined with neon green that seemed to glow even with the occasional flashing lights. His eyes glowed as well and I almost felt hypnotized by them. He was about the same size as me, just a little bit more fit than I was.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said to him, shaking the feeling. I brought him a cold can and asked, "Do I know you?"

"Nope." He replied while rolling his eyes before walking off.

"Wow, jerk much?" I said under my breath before getting back to work.

I continued to watch people have fun while the hours seemed to just fly right by. I felt a tap on my shoulder and found that it was another koopa that came to take my place.

I walked to the farthest corner of the club, where I expected to find Roy in his private little booth. The only thing was that he wasn't there.

I felt confused before remembering that I told him to go and have a good time tonight. He probably saw some of his friends and started to dance with them. I calmly walked to the dance floor, weaving my way through the crowds.

Sure enough, there was my Roy. He wasn't much of a dancer, just bouncing to the beat in an awkward way. Despite his crappy dancing, a girl managed to work her way up to him and started grinding her ass against him. Roy stopped when this happened and with a frown on his face, gently pushed her away and walked away. The girl stood there with a displeased look on her face while her surrounding friends seemed to giggle.

I weaved again through the crowd and found Roy.

"I'm guessing her ass isn't as good as mine?" I whispered into his ear. Roy slightly jerked to the right and I laughed.

"I've had three girls do that to me tonight. I think one was about to give me head while I was sitting in my booth." Roy let out a long sigh.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked him, rubbing his back.

"Yeah, I'd like to sleep and spend some time with you." Roy said with a little smile. He took my hand and we walked out of the club. The night was still young, maybe about 8, but I was exhausted. And Roy was right; we haven't really spent too much time together this whole week.

We strolled through the streets until we finally came back to Castle Koopa. Things were quiet. The three siblings that always seemed to be together was probably watching some TV. Iggy was probably in his room doing whatever it was that he did; I never really got to know him too well. Wendy and Morton were most likely spending time with their friends and Ludwig would be in his room playing the piano.

"Sleep in my room tonight." Roy said as he pulled my limp hand. He probably had some plan in store for me.

"Heh, ok Roy. Can I clean up though?" I said, feeling a little rushed. I actually still felt a little uncomfortable with Roy fucking my ass.

"Fine." Roy grunted.

I walked into his bathroom and sat in the shower with warm water pouring down my body. I spent just a good twenty minutes just sitting in the shadow. When I finally stepped out, I saw Roy crashed on his bed and his arms opened up wide.

"He is so cute when he sleeps…" I thought to myself before I laid next to him and pulled a blanket over us before eventually falling into a deep sleep as well.

**A/N: There you guys go! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and give me some of your opinions. It's been a while so I'm kinda rusty. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you all think!**

**Also if any of you guys are Xbox players, PM me for my gamertag.**


	17. Best Friends?

**A/N: Hey guys! So I ve been working on this little chapter for a bit. I having a difficult time on how to word it. SPOILER ALERT: THIS WILL BE LUDWIG'S FINAL CHAPTER! So yea…anyway, please enjoy. **

Ludwig POV

I sat at my usal table, poking at my pasta lunch. My stomach didn't growl with hunger, but my chest panged for some company. Its been a full week and Luke hasn't bother to text or talk to me. He avoids me in class.

I glanced to the other side of the cafeteria where I heard Roy's boisterous laughter. He was sitting with his group as well as the new addition, Rick. I could tell even from my distance that he had completely changed. Everyone was comfortable around him now. Before he was simply a ghost that would wander the halls, just barely getting through his life. And now? Now he was finally seemed like he felt he belonged with people. He found of group of people that he could fit in with; even if it was just Roy's friends that mostly talked to him.

I took a sip of water from a small glass that was sitting to the right of my plate while continuing to poke at my food and thought even more about how Rick was doing.

My family adjusted well to Rick and vice versa. We treated him just as if he was part of the royal family, well, except for Wendy and Morton who still continued to hold a small grudge over him. Iggy still spend much of his time in his room, but when he did come out (which he has been doing more frequently now that Rick moved in), much of it was spent getting to know our new family member. Lemmy, Larry, and Junior tried their best to get him to play with them. He even let Lemmy try to teach himhow to balance on one of his balls, which ended with him falling head first onto the groud, knocking him out for a good five minutes. Roy spent more time with Rick by schedualing more "tutoring" sessions, aka going balls deep in Rick's ass, considering if they went that far yet.

Even King Dad has been delighted with Rick's stay. He told me that the amount of responsibility he takes on is amazing: chores around the castle, helping Roy with school (dumbass), and even picking up a weekend job.

I was still slightly heartbroken however. I felt good for him and his happiness, but I didn't like being left behind.

"Ludwig!"

Energy surged through my body and I almost jumped out of my chair in shock. I quickly turned my heard to the source that broke my train of thought.

Luke.

I looked at him blankly, pondering why now, of all times, he would want to talk to me. He raised his eyebrow giving my an "_ok wtf?_" face.

"So can I sit here or not?"

"Y-yea. Go ahead I guess." The words fell out of my mouth, still confused.

"News of the week is that Roy picked up some random guy that no one thought went to our school." Luke said before shoveling some pasta into his mouth. "Im guessing it didn't go so well last week?"

"That's uh…a long story actually…" I said, my voice slightly getting softer as I continued to poke at my plate.

"Well, if youre not going to do anything later, then maybe-"

"Why? Why now Luke?" I finally asked, knowing that he purposefully wasn't addressing my confusion on his presence.

"What?" He stopped eating, giving me that "_da fuck you talking about?" _face…again.

"You stomped off last week and now you ignore me this entire week for what? Why do you want tot know what happened.?"

Luke froze and let his eyes wander. He hung his head down in shame.

"Well, I thought that since we're best friends, you could give me the inside scoop…"

I rolled my blue eyes at him, brushing off his sorry excuse.

"Why avoid me all week then if you wanted know so badly then?" I folded my arms, staring at Luke.

"It's a long story…" He said, breaking eye contact with me. "Look, Im sorry ok? I was just a little upset is all."

I let out a sigh, putting my claws to my head and closing my eyes.

"I guess you can give me an explanation later today then."

"Ok good. Now to break this awkward moment, did you hear about that club opening tonight? They say its only gonna be teens only." Luke nudged at my arm. "Could be fun. You might hook up with someone."

"Yeah, I know about it." I rubbed my arm. "And I don't want to go."

"Seriously?" Why not? C'mon, get outta your castle for once man. You spend way too much time in there."

"Rick got a job there." I said plainly.

"Oh…Well, maybe we just hang out then."

"Yeah…sure." I said, looking down at my plate blankly. "I should go, class if gonna start soon."

"Ok man. See you later." Luke waved before standing up and walking away. I followed suite, walking to the nearest trashcan, throwing way the food I didnt bother to eat.

"Wasn't hungry anyway." I whispered to myself before finally heading to class.

The bell rang and everyone tried to push each other out of the door, desperately wanting to get their weekends started. Me? I just waited calmly for everyone to just out of my way.

I waited by my locker for Luke. Being that our two lockers were right next to each other, it was usually our meeting spot.

Everyone around me wwas talking about that little club opening for teens this weekend.

"_Hey! You're going tonight right?" _

"_Ive got a friend that can garuntee us entrance."_

_Or "Ive got access to the VIP section and everything is on the house."_

I rolled my eyes and let out a big sigh.

"What is taking him so long?" I thought to myself.

As if right on cue, thete was my dark skinned, brown hair and brown eye best friend. He took his time walking through the crowds. I looked at him and started to tap my foot impatiently. I guess he noticed the look on my face and attempted to walk with some "swag" (if that was even the right way to describe it). While Luke was a pretty cool guy and my best friend, he couldn't really force himself to look that way, or else he would look like a complete idiot. And he knew that. He tried to walk with a limp and took long strides. He always did try his best to keep me happy.

I felt my face lose its tension and my frown suddenly turned into a smile. Luke started to laugh to and walked normally.

"Sup man." He said.

"Don't do that dude." I said, catching some of my breath. "Ever."

"Do what?" Luke tilted his ehad.

"Don't even act. Don't try to be cool. It doesn't work that way."

"But it wiped that look off your face didn't it?" He laughed a bit.

"Yeah. But I was only like that because you were taking your god damn time." I folded my arms and looked away. "And I had to listen to people talking about going to that stupid club."

"Are you sure you don't want to go tonight? Its opening tonight for just us teens. You might bet to meet that special guy you know." Luke continued to suggest.

"Nah. Maybe next week. I still need some time."

"Well, whatever you say." Luke shrugged. "And I was only late because Shelby wanted to go with me to the club tonight."

"Slutty Shelby wanted to go with you tonight?" I repeated but in a more befuddled tone.

Shelby was the most promiscuous girl in school She had slept, basically, with over half the guys in my senior class. Im not sure how many she had with the underclassmen.

"Yeah. I doubt she just wanted to dance with me too. I told her no of course. Said I would be hanging out with a friend." We started to walked from out meeting spot. "And with everyone that she has slept with, I don't want to catch a disease. Its not worth losing my virginity over."

"Yeah but I feel kinda bad in a way. Like, I know you want to go tonight, but tis just that I don't want to." I let out another sigh. I was fault for being so selfish and thinking only about myself. "I feel like I am holding you back."

We trotted down the schools front steps before Luke turned around and faced me.

"You're not holding me back from anything. Im just turning around to help pick you up when you are down. Its what friends do." He patted my shoulder. "Now c'mon, lets go. Im starving."

We slowly made our way to the building that rose above all others. Our journey was mostly of silece. Luke woere some head phones and listed to music while I hummed to myself. When we finally made it there, I asked the servants to prepare us a quick snack as well as drinks. Rick and Roy left the castle shortly after we arrived.

"I cant believe that Roy was gay."

"Yeah, We almost couldn't believe it either. Well, I mean it wasn't like a something we need to get to or was against, we were completely fine with his decision." I explained.

"I guess under all that toughness was actually caring and loving guy." Luke laughed and I did so too. "Nope. Can't said it with a straight face. But Rick? No one really knew him until they started going out right?"

"Right. I wonder how Roy was the only one that spotted him while no one else did." I replied.

"No idea on that bro. I guess you would have to ask Roy himself."

We spent a few hours on out homework until we just couldn't stand it anymore.

"So, you sure that youre ok?" Luke asked, leaning back on a chair while tossing a small ball to the wall.

"Yeah Im fine. Just getting over a crush is all."

"Cool, cool." Luke said, the ball still boucing to the wall and back into his hands. I wached him toss the ball repeatedly while I just sat on the edge of my bed. It occurred to me that I still needed to ask why he was ignoring me this time.

"What about you? It seems like something might be troubling you too." I inquired.

"Me? Nah. I don't like to get caught up indrama."

"Luke…" I said sternly while giving him my death gaze.

"Well…" Luke caught the ball. "there is this one thing. But its not that important…" He said with a sigh.

"C'mon, tell me."

"Well Lud, Ive been thinking…"

"Oh god, the world is gonna end." I laughed.

"Shut up!" Luke punched my shoulder and laughed. "This is serious."

"Ok ok….ouch…What is it?"

"No matter what, we're always gonna be brothers? Best friends…?"

"Yeah of course. You were, and still are, always there for me when I need you."

"I…Ive been having some…thoughts…about you…" Luke looked down.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking at him in confusion.

"Thoughts…about…me and you…"

"Oh…" My eyes grew wide. My body felt a little warm as I stared at his flustered face. "Well…uh…hm…Im not sure what to say…"

"Im sorry. I know its weird…"

"No, no! Nothing is wrong with it…I-I just need to think…" I rubbed the back of my neck, my eyes darting across the room

"Well, maybe this will uhm…speed the process…" Luke quietly said before he pushed my back onto my bud and pressed his lips against mine. My eyes were wide with shock while my lips and tongue moved naturally with his. It was intimate. We pushed each other for dominance. I won and broke it off.

"L-Luke?" My head tilted slightly to the right.

"Im sorry. Just wanted to see..." Luke said with a slight disappointed face. He stood up and almost walked out of my room before I stopped him.

"No, its ok." I looked into his brown eyes.

"I really liked it but if you want to just stay friends, the Im good with that Lud." He smiled a bit.

"well…maybe." I winked at him. "I may need to think a little more about this."

"Heh. Well, I can help with that." Luke grinned before I held him against the wall.

**A/N: And there goes Ludwig's last chapter. Please review. Comments and stuff would be really nice.**

**Sadly, I will be leaving for two months. I would tell you now but it is a threat to national security…nah Im just joking. School is finally over and Im becoming a senior. This means that I need to give my laptop back to my school since they provide it to us. I will try to write on paper and when I get my computer back, I will update everything that I have. Thank you.**


End file.
